


SUJU玩梗笑话集

by the_poacher



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 含有配对：83/赫海/贤旭/源声，此外都是资本主义友情许多桥段改自段子、相声（没错）、美剧sitcom和Stand-up
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只打算发表在lofter玩玩就好，谁知道最近lofter平台据说要凉，感觉到了危机，所以在AO3备份一下。  
> 笑话集不是很适合ao3的风格，不好意思啦🙇🏻♂️  
> LOFTER双店下架，新浪评论半关热搜冻结，豆瓣几次被罚款锁帖删帖冷藏小组已是常态。  
> 几年以前“仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？”流行的时候，我开玩笑地造句“朝鲜人会写同人小说吗？”  
> 没想到，饭可以乱吃，话不能乱说，我竟然马上就要亲眼看到朝鲜化的中国给我答案了。

1  
其实SM公司一直在等圭贤搬出宿舍，这样就能把这套房子收回来给小字辈的组合用了  
谁知道圭贤没送走，银赫又搬回来了  
银赫：我最近在看守宿舍。  
银赫：我昨天把暖气修好了。  
财务：行吧🙂

#银赫搬回宿舍 #银赫修好了暖气

2  
黑子：金希澈真丑  
ELF：你可以骂我们哥哥……哦 你就是在骂我们哥哥。那没事了。

#你可以骂我们哥哥但你不可以骂我

3  
Super Junior在待机室

银赫跟东海在玩那个吐爆米花用嘴接的游戏  
利特走进待机室  
希澈：特儿特儿特儿！  
利特（对东海银赫）：你们两个玩得也太脏了吧  
利特（对希澈）：什么事？  
希澈（把嘴里的爆米花嚼了）：没事。

4  
Super Junior成员在开会

圭贤：接下来我想说一下特哥的劣迹斑斑  
利特：我有什么劣迹？  
圭贤（对利特）：🤫  
圭贤（展开一张A4纸）：我列了一个清单。先说第十五项：他问我问题。

#2020年最差的男人 #狙特手圭贤 

5  
Super Junior正在聚餐

利特：等下吃完饭要干嘛，谁有想法？  
艺声：我有我有！  
利特：不能杀人。  
艺声：哦 那我没想法了。

#KillerYesung #黑道艺声

6  
Super Junior和泰妍坐在一桌

艺声：我他妈的手机放哪了？  
银赫：哥，泰妍在这呢，讲话文明点。  
艺声：哦～抱歉抱歉刚没看见泰妍，请问谁看见我他妈的手机放哪了？

#口吐芬芳艺声

7  
东海开始戴各种帽子

路人粉：Ahhhh Donghae so cute!!!!   
路人粉：He's SHYYYYYY AWWWWW  
ELF: #DonghaeHairTransplant  
ELF: #DonghaeBadHaircut  
C-ELF: #李东海没洗头#  
队友：东海化妆只化了下巴

#东海灯罩帽子

8  
银赫去公司人事部投诉东海

银赫：虽然是我先摸了他的屁股，但是那家伙回手一把就掏了我的🐦，这样算他性骚扰吗？  
人事：不算。  
银赫：那算我性骚扰他吗？  
人事：也不算。  
银赫：那这要怎么算？总不能就这么算了  
人事：算你们办公室恋爱行了吗？秀完了快走吧🙂

#银赫东海舞台牵手

9  
厉旭和始源闲聊

厉旭：如果我是公司CEO，我现在就给大家都放假。  
始源：放假是很好，等我当上公司董事长，我带大家去迪拜度假。  
厉旭：喔 迪拜不错……等一下，你刚说“等我当上”董事长？  
始源：怎么了，我发音有问题吗？

#投资人始源

10  
银赫和东海在家自己玩

银赫：用一个字形容我  
东海：帅  
银赫：两个字  
东海：喜欢  
银赫：三个字  
东海：我爱你  
银赫：呀，你知不知道你老是这样讲话别人会误会  
银赫：过来在我耳边再说一遍

#直球东海 #傲娇银赫

11  
Super Junior 在宿舍  
神童走出洗手间，表情凝重

始源：怎么了哥 你看到什么了吗？  
神童：我刚去厕所  
神童：我看到李东海在刷牙

#东海刷牙

12  
Super Junior 在宿舍  
神童走出洗手间，表情凝重

始源：怎么了哥 你看到什么了吗？  
神童：我看到银赫跟东海在厕所里面  
神童：李东海在刷牙

#东海又在刷牙

13  
希澈教训银赫

希澈：你小子 敢再给东海发恶心的短信我就揍你  
银赫：？？？  
银赫：我发什么了哥？  
希澈（拿着东海的手机念）：“你的男朋友好帅”  
银赫：😐


	2. Chapter 2

14

圭贤给银赫补习算数

圭贤：假设你点了一笼小笼包，一共10个，我吃了1个，你还有几个？

银赫（把手上的笔摔了）：我不吃了！

#银赫不分享食物

15

圭贤给东海补习语文

圭贤：哥 这篇文章读完了吗？现在你能说说读后感吗？

东海：嗯 读后感到有点头疼

#东海语文不好

16

圭贤给Super Junior成员补习作文

圭贤（出题）：如果你是千里马，你怎么让伯乐发现你？

Super Junior（所有人看着始源）：

始源：😶

始源：唱野马野马？

#马始源 名品舞台「野马」如果你还没看过 

17

艺声和银赫迟到了半个小时

利特：迟到是不是要惩罚啊？

艺声：哥 你听我说，我早就到了公司楼下

艺声：我在门口捡到银赫掉的钱，我把钱还给他才上来的

利特：那怎么要半小时？

艺声：我绕着公司大楼，追了他半个小时才还上 

#Tom&Jerry #艺声银赫追逐战

18

银赫搬回宿舍以后，

快递员经常把给他的包裹放在利特家门口

利特出门录节目，走之前在门上贴了一张便条：

「家里没人，请不要留下任何东西」

利特回家后，看到家里被洗劫了一样，

冰箱和鞋柜里空空荡荡

冰箱门上贴了一张便条：

「知道了 哥，我们没有留下任何东西 」

#利特帮银赫拿着包裹 

#银赫拆利特的家

19

希澈在中国遇到《隋唐英雄》的导演

希澈：导演nim，看看我们Super Junior的天才演员李东海能不能演个角色？

导演：哦哦，李东海啊——宇文成都怎么样？

希澈：语、语文程度？ 

希澈：不怎么样😑

#东海语文不好

20

为什么银赫不跟东海说他的秘密

银赫：上次告诉你那件事，你有替我保密吧？

东海：当然了，我还告诉成员们让大家都要替你保密呢

#银赫不说自己的事 #东海没有秘密

21

银赫和东海bobo

东海：别咬我啊，不然我得去打狂犬疫苗

银赫：？？？

东海：不是说好今天一天当我的狗吗？

#有的人在人前是大前辈 #人后是东海的狗

22

宿舍附近有人抢包

允浩：最近宿舍附近有人骑摩托车抢包，今天昌珉被抢了

利特：昌珉没事吧？

允浩：昌珉没事，摩托车翻了

#昌珉的包很重

23

银赫：哥，为什么我们最近很少跟SHINee玩了

利特：你愿意跟一群幼稚得要死，又没规矩，整天吵吵闹闹的小屁孩玩吗？

银赫：不愿意

利特：所以他们不肯跟我们玩了

#Super Junior很吵

24

银赫：当初每个人都不同情你，我同情你才跟你组D&E

东海：谢谢你啊，现在每个人都很同情我

25

利特偷允浩的存钱罐被发现

利特：我只买了几个馒头给他们吃

允浩：也不是什么大事，那就打屁股吧，一个馒头打一下

利特：😑

圭贤（举手）：允浩哥，特哥买的是旺仔小馒头

#利特偷允浩的存钱罐给Super Junior成员买吃的

26

希澈录制完《认识的哥哥》

虎东：今天晚上打麻将谁要来？

希澈：我我我

虎东：特儿不是不让你打牌吗

希澈：难道我会怕他？

虎东：🤔

希澈：不告诉他不就完了

虎东：他要是打电话查岗呢？

希澈：我就说我在家里待着，哥几个安静如鸡就行了

虎东：他会不会突击你家？

希澈：他晚上有行程，突击不了

虎东：那要是特儿故意下套骗你说有行程其实他没有行程呢？

希澈：？？？

希澈：这我倒是没想到

希澈：我先回了，你们玩你们玩

#希澈不怕利特


	3. Chapter 3

27

打卡上班的艺声：今天我要做温柔好脾气的大哥哥，暴力不能解决任何问题

十分钟后的艺声：（正在暴打银赫）

#Tom&Jerry

28

Super Junior的专辑涨价了，

ELF在SM公司门口拍门

ELF：李满你出来，你说说为什么专辑涨价了？

🈵：因为猪肉涨价了

ELF：你胡说！猪肉涨价跟专辑有什么关系？专辑又不是肉做的

🈵：当然有关系，专辑是你们要吃肉的哥哥们做的啊！

29

银赫去找医生

银赫：医生，我男朋友每天晚上说梦话，一直在那nyonyonyonyonyo，请你开个药给他吃

医生：没问题，这个药他吃了以后就不会说梦话了

银赫：不是的，我是说开个药让他吃了以后讲话清楚一点

30

艺声接到诈骗电话

骗子：我们是警察，在你的包裹里发现了违禁品……

艺声：什么？我的货你也他妈敢截？！你是哪个警署的？叫你们署长来见我！

#黑道艺声

始源接到诈骗电话

骗子：您的银行卡上午在泰国消费了100万美元，请问是您本人的操作吗？

始源：泰国？（想了一会儿）……嗯，我是刚买了大象了

#有钱始源

31

东海找银赫要零花钱，希澈看见了

希澈：看你这没出息的样子，别找那小子要，哥明天给你钱

东海：哥为什么不现在就给我？

希澈：因为我现在没钱，等晚上我找特儿要点

32

厉旭：我努力起来连我自己都害怕

始源：那你倒是努力啊

厉旭：我不是刚说了我怕吗

33

银赫教厉旭舞蹈

银赫：这个编舞不难吧

银赫：要是明天还练不会你出去也别说认识我了

第二天银赫走进练习室

厉旭：喔？你是谁？

34

黑子：厉旭嘴这么毒，心里一定有什么苦吧

ELF：没有，哥哥嘴贱而已

35

东海：银赫是语言天才

东海：因为他每次学外语，都会创造出一门全新语言

#无脑赫吹东海 #外语菜狗银赫

36

希澈上<最佳料理秘诀>

希澈上最秘料，利特给他做牛排，问他要做几分熟？

回答：不熟

#问就是不熟

37

别的团：carry全场

Super Junior：Sorry全场

38

圭贤怎样通过微积分考试

第一步、打开试卷

第二步、成为Super Junior

#因为微积分太难 圭贤决定去做歌手

39

Super Junior成员开会，一个小时后圭贤还没到

利特给圭贤打电话

圭贤：哥 星期六路上太堵了

利特：没事，我们等你，你什么时候能到？

圭贤（想了一会儿）：下周一

40

别人做过最刺激的事情：蹦极

Super Junior成员做过最刺激的事情：跟希澈说话

#金起伏

41

提问：你会不会为了100万把你的队友打一顿？

东方神起：当然不会

SHINee：让我们商量一下

Super Junior（已经打完了）：什么万？

黑化昌珉：我愿意自己出点钱……

42

厉旭：最近胖了，都不好意思去健身房跑步了

艺声：那你怎么好意思去食堂吃饭呢？

43

银赫：特哥，东海想跟我去看电影

利特：哦，好啊！这些钱给你，看完电影带东海去吃点好吃的

（银赫到了和东海见面的地方）

（东海没来）

（希澈出现了）

希澈：特儿给你钱了吧，分给我一半

银赫：？？？

银赫：哥 我要跟东海去看电影

希澈：东海没有要去看电影，那条短信是我拿东海的手机给你发的


	4. Chapter 4

44

人不可能两次踏入同一条汉江

2006年

利特（发消息）：圭贤你睡了吗

圭贤：没有呢 哥

利特：那给大家煮拉面吧

圭贤：是 哥

——汉江拉面

2008年

利特（发消息）：圭贤你睡了吗

圭贤：睡了 哥

2020年

利特（发消息）：圭贤你睡了吗

圭贤（状态-已读）：

#忙内on top

45

东海想要脱单

厉旭：你就跟他说，我们俩打花牌吧，输的给赢的当男朋友

东海：明白👌

（东海和银赫打了一晚上花牌）

（第二天）

厉旭：怎么样，你脱单成功了嘛？

东海：没有

#菜鸡互啄没有输赢

46

圭贤厉旭在公司食堂吃饭

圭贤咬到了舌头，痛得捂着嘴

厉旭：怎么了，怎么了？

圭贤说不出话，指指自己的嘴，拿纸巾唾了一点血

厉旭（站起来大喊）：都别吃了！！饭里有毒！！！

47

其他CP fan：我们CP是真的绝对是真的

赫海CP fan：他们不是真的，营业而已，你们想干什么，别过来，他们有自己的生活！不要逼他们公开好吗！！！

48

银赫（照镜子）：自体发光 宝石美男，我为什么长得这么帅？

厉旭：哥 这你需要感谢你的父母，要不是因为他们生给你这张嘴，你也不会在这里胡说八道

49

练习完已经深夜了

厉旭：这么晚回宿舍，好怕遇到色狼

银赫（递上手电）：拿着这个，要是遇到色狼，你就用手电照一下自己的脸

50

电台主持人：东海银赫感情很好的样子，这么多年，几乎每天在一起，还是有说不完的话题

厉旭：这两个哥哥吗？互相骂几句再互相哄一顿然后猛吹一通彩虹屁一天也就过去了

51

厉旭和始源边吃饭边吵架

厉旭（端走始源面前的盘子）：这是我做的饭，我宁可拿去喂狗也不给你吃！

厉旭（把盘子递给银赫）： 哥 你吃吧

52

厉旭：如果能躺在家里年入100万就好了

始源：你往银行存6000万，一年的利息差不多就是100万

厉旭：🙄

厉旭：废话，我要是有6000万还用问你吗？

始源：赚6000万的办法我也有

厉旭：😳

厉旭：快说

始源：往银行存40亿

厉旭：😒

厉旭：你不要再跟我说话

53

圭贤：赫宰哥最厉害了，找的男朋友360°好看，又健壮，又可爱，还会写歌，还会摄影，还会做饭……

银赫：你到底想说什么

圭贤：东海哥就不行了，看看他找了个什么玩意

#东海颜饭圭贤

54

圭贤：哥，帮我把水拿过来。

艺声：跟哥哥说话你都不用“请”字吗？

圭贤：哥，帮我把水“请”过来。

55

神灯实现利特的三个愿望

利特：第一我希望Super Junior永不解散，第二我希望我家永远不会脏，第三请你把心空变成公主

曺神灯：没问题🧞♂️

啪地一声，一阵浓雾散后，

利特发现自己正在一座一尘不染的宫殿里，

周围环绕着Super Junior的所有成员，

一个美丽的白发少女躺在自己怀里。

利特正因为强烈的幸福感而失语的时候，心空公主说话了：

🤫 哥能不能安静一点？

#毕竟是曺神灯变出来的


	5. Chapter 5

56

亨利听说东海外语很好

亨利：Donghae hyong~ do you know how to say 'husband' in Chinese?

东海：老公～

银赫上来就是一顿暴打亨利：

这臭小子，英文我不懂，中文我还不懂吗？🍳

57

ELF（自己的人生过得一团糟的时候）：没什么大不了的，先睡一觉再说。

ELF（Timeless随机海报没有开到自己想要的）：啊！！！怎么会这样！不可以！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……

58

李满：看你这么散漫我怎么不奇怪呢，散漫，就是Super Junior一贯的作风

圭贤：老师这样说就不对了，我的散漫完全是我自己的风格

59

Super Junior在中国接受采访

主持人：能不能讲一下你们这次回归？

东海（中文）：我们正在准备的新专辑，concept是hip-

艺声（听懂一半，对利特）：哥，哥，东海好像在剧透

利特（完全没听懂，突然紧张）：什么？他讲了Time Slip的事吗？

众记者：原来他们在做一张hiphop专辑，专辑名是「Time Slip」

静静坐着的厉旭：（都听懂了，但是懒得管）

#这甚至不全是段子

60

圭贤给艺声补习算数

圭贤：假设哥要给3个人分一块蛋糕，但是只能切2刀，要怎么分才能平均？

艺声：我先一刀砍死一个人

圭贤：我就知道

艺声：然后再一刀，又砍死一个人

圭贤：？？？

艺声：剩下一个人给他蛋糕

圭贤：哥，你是真的狠，一般人第二刀就开始分蛋糕了

#killerYesung #黑道艺声

61

圭贤继续给艺声补习算数

圭贤：假设哥要给5个人分一块蛋糕，但是只能切3刀，要怎么分才能平均？

艺声：我先3刀砍死3个人

圭贤：😑

艺声：剩下2个人，我拿刀指着让他们打架，打到剩下一个活着就给他蛋糕

圭贤：哥现在完全是在耍我对吧🙂

62

两个酒客在酒吧互相敬酒

甲：看你长得挺帅，莫非是艺人？

乙：是啊我是艺人，看你长得也挺帅，你是做什么的？

甲：我也是艺人！太巧了，干一杯！

（俩人一饮而尽）

甲：你是哪个公司的？看你的风格就像SM

乙：你太会猜了吧！我就是SM的！

甲：你猜怎么着，我也是SM的！再干一杯！

（俩人又干了一杯）

甲：你SM是哪个组合的？

乙：我是Super Junior，你是哪个组合？

甲：天呐太巧了吧！我也是Super Junior！来，都干掉！

这时候酒吧老板：

喂，利特君？你们金希澈、曺圭贤又喝多了

#希澈会找圭贤喝酒

63

银赫和东海「离婚现场」

64

允浩进漫画店，被老板拦住了

老板：你是东方神起吧？你们成员赊的账什么时候还？

允浩（偷偷往下蹲了10cm）：我不是东方神起，我是Super Junior

老板：你别骗我了，你就是东方神起，Super Junior不是你这样的。等着啊，我拦一个Super Junior给你看看

这时始源进来，老板上去就拦住

不等老板说话，始源转身就扯着嗓子喊：

特哥—— ！！！

老板（对允浩）：看见没，这才是Super Junior，你这孩子一看就是东方神起

#允浩在漫画店被认成了Super Junior

65

始源是个幸运的人，他很早就获得了很多别人一辈子都没法拥有的东西：

财富、名声、健康、友情、外貌、身高、勇气、善良

始源准备搭船渡过一条大河的时候，

撑船的艄公对他进行灵魂拷问

艄公：年轻人，你拥有的八样东西虽然很好，但它们就像沉重的包袱。这艘船带不动你，你必须丢掉一样才能过河

始源想了一会儿，

买了一艘更大的船

66

MC：很高兴今天Super Junior来我们的节目……

ELF：你高兴得太早了

67

利特（IG发了一张半裸照）：今年大家打算去哪里度过情人节呢？

ELF：监狱

68

有一天利特良心发现

利特：大家不要再拿允浩存钱罐里的钱了，我们Super Junior这么多成员，你拿一百，我拿一百，加起来得拿他多少钱啊

东海（举手）：两百？

69

厉旭：圭啊，如果到40岁我们两个都还单身的话，那我们……

圭贤：那我们真是太惨了

#悲观圭贤

70

利特（在萌宠论坛发帖）：

「求爱心领养」

因为男朋友对狗过敏，

只好忍痛送养了，

求有爱的家庭接收

白色毛发，

有一双世上最美的大眼睛

很爱干净，

绝对不会乱撒尿

不掉毛（洗澡完要吹干一点）

虽然有点爱叫，

性格也不是太好（最近有点暴躁）

但是只要接触久了

就会变得黏人、友好，很爱撒娇，

一叫名字就会过来

对了，他非常聪明

唱歌跳舞都是专业级的

主持能力业内一流

厨艺虽然不好

最近也努力在学了

附照片：


	6. Chapter 6

71

仁川大战2.0

希澈：我们各退一步好了，我数到三然后我们两个同时说“对不起”

希澈：一、二、三

利特：

希澈：

利特：☹️

希澈：😡

神童：Five, six, seven, eight~

利特&希澈：对不起！😔😣

#5678之后无论是什么都会做

72

Super Junior在待机室

希澈（突然跳到桌子上）：现在地板是岩浆！

神童、银赫、始源跳到沙发上

艺声继续自拍但是把脚抬了起来

东海：怎么办，泰民他们在楼下！

圭贤（从沙发上滑到地板上）：啊！甜美的死亡，解脱我吧！

厉旭：我们什么时候才能有个正常的待机室

利特开门进来

银赫：特哥，地板现在是岩浆！

利特：下雨了！岩浆冷却了！

73

光熙：你们别看我这样，我的择偶标准可高了

东海：（放空）

光熙：我的天啊他符合我所有的标准我手机呢我要打给我妈妈

#海唯光熙

74

银赫和东海默契测验

MC：东海大海还是西海大海？

赫&海：东海大海

访问结束后

银赫（对东海）：你知道我为什么喜欢东海大海吗？

东海：为什么？

银赫：因为东海的波大

东海：喔，我还以为是因为我呢……

银赫：😑

银赫：这辆车开不动

#东海傻子

75

东海：哥，我觉得银赫可能是gay

神童：你为什么会这么想？

东海：我做梦老梦见他跟我啪啪

神童：😑

#东海傻子

76

Super Junior正在投票「觉得最恐怖的事情」

A“要换希澈哥当队长”

B“希澈哥要做晚饭”

#希澈厨艺黑洞

77

银赫回忆希澈关爱弟弟们

“一听说东海哭了，希澈哥马上推掉行程，回宿舍来揍我”

78

厉旭为无法脱单而烦恼

希澈：你愁什么啊，你才几岁

厉旭：我着急啊，我就是怕最后落得跟特哥一个下场

希澈：特儿不是有我吗？

厉旭：就是说啊🙂

79

李秀满社长整肃旗下组合的军纪

社长：散漫的组合就像一袋土豆一样，松松散散没有抗压力，没有竞争力。而一个紧密结合的组合呢……

希澈：就像土豆泥一样

社长：😑

#灵魂自由的孩子

80

东海：哥，跟我一起去运动吧，钟国哥说锻炼是一种享受

神童：我不是那种贪图享受的人

#神童减肥不靠运动

81

利特：东海，你来一下

东海：哥，我对天发誓不是我

利特：？

利特：别紧张，我只是想借用一下你的iPad，我的好像坏掉了

东海：……我的iPad也坏了

利特：那就算了。你刚才为什么那么慌？

东海：🥺

东海：我 之前用了一下哥的iPad

#电器杀手东海

82

银赫：最近我真的很怕无聊，如果聚餐的时候没人理我，我甚至会打电话叫警察来

圭贤（收拾昨晚聚餐的东西）：原来是你报的警

#想不到吧你也有今天

83

有人手滑发了小🙈片到Super Junior聊天群

“这部我看过”： 艺声 神童

点开了但是假装没看见： 东海 始源

责备上传的人： 利特 圭贤

顺手传了一部更猛的： 希澈

完全不看群消息的人： 厉旭

手滑的人： 银赫

84

Super Junior跟别人打架之后在反省

圭贤：真的都是哥哥们的错，刚才我一直在喊“不要打了”

神童：你喊的是“不要打了，用脚踢他们”

#腹黑圭贤

85

利特和希澈在宿舍🔞

利特：万一有人回来了怎么办

希澈：不会有人回来的，我刚在群里说了，我今天做晚饭给大家吃

（20分钟后）

厉旭：MY EYES! MY EYES!!🙈🙈🙈

#厉旭不在聊天群里


	7. Chapter 7

86

厉旭：圭圭你是不是偷看我的日记了

圭贤：你怎么知道？

厉旭：错字都让你用修正液改正了

#质检员圭贤

87

利特：从现在开始，说脏话要罚款

银赫：他喵的？

艺声：好好听特哥的话，别他妈老在底线蹦跶

艺声：卧槽

艺声：🤭

神童：哥还是别说话了

#口吐芬芳艺声

88

艺声：为什么你可以说“祝你今天过得开心”，

而我说“直到明天的日出之前好好活着吧”

就变成威胁了？

银赫：……哥还是别说话了

#黑道艺声

89

艺声：我们圭贤内心很柔软的，

他最喜欢的电影是《泰坦尼克号》

圭贤：没错。

那里面我最喜欢的角色是冰山

#腹黑圭贤

#圭贤喜欢《泰坦尼克号》

90

利特：我们真的很散漫

希澈：这句话干脆做个匾挂起来吧

91

银赫评论艺声的衣品

银赫（假装打电话）：哥，1990年打电话来了，

说让你把衣服还回去

艺声：2090年发短信来了，

说你已经死了，

而且你浪费了一辈子在评论我的穿着上

#哥戴的饰品太多了 #啪

92

熊孩子Super Junior 讨论想结婚的理由

希澈：大家来列出十个想要结婚的理由

东海（举手）：当别人说“你怎么能打人呢”的时候，

可以说“他是我老公”

希澈：😑

东海：哥，这个理由不行吗？

银赫：我觉得行

#银赫抗打

93

艺声：把水递给我一下

银赫：哥没有手吗？

艺声：我有手，再不递过来你可能会没手

94

希澈（在灶台上打开一瓶烧酒）：我在想，用酒代替水来煮泡面会怎么样？

利特（走过来把酒瓶拿走）：不如你先试试用水能煮成什么样吧

95

银赫：你换位思考一下，如果我老是侵入你的个人空间你什么感觉？

东海：🤔

东海：“个人空间”是什么？

#东海没有隐私

96

希澈：看吧，我也是会做饭的好吗

利特：把口香糖撕一半给我不叫“做饭”

97

艺声：钱不能买到快乐，但可以买到名牌衣服。

始源：名牌衣服会让哥快乐吗？

艺声：不会，但它可以以一种极具魅力的方式遮挡我内心的混乱。

#穿搭达人艺声

98

艺声：你们别再玩梗了，我真的不是黑道大佬

希澈：你是

神童：你是

ELF：你是

待机室角落里被五花大绑的对头黑帮的小弟：你是

99

圭贤：艺声哥在到处找什么“开人器”？

厉旭：哦，他在找水果刀

#黑道艺声 #killerYeSung

100

始源：昨晚我向上帝祈祷，请他消除我身边的危险

艺声：昨晚我他妈的差点死了

#危险人物艺声

Source: 88 [Tumblr](https://thelaststory123.tumblr.com/post/627176562497880064/han-sooyoung-you-can-say-have-a-nice-day-and)


	8. Chapter 8

101

希澈：呀，东海为什么哭？

利特：东海喝醉了

希澈：然后呢？谁怎么他了？

利特：有人跟他说“银赫要结婚了”

希澈：？！！！

希澈：现在谁去跟东海解释一下，

是他自己要跟银赫结婚了？

#东海不能喝酒

102

利特：我以为喝醉了就能忘记你，但我始终忘不掉

希澈：你喝的是可乐

#利特也不能喝酒

103

厉旭：看看我被他们逼成什么样了

厉旭：我都快被逼成正常人了😢

#SUJU只有疯得不厉害的

104

东海：赫宰我煮了拉面

银赫：我不想吃拉面

东海：不是煮给你吃的，我煮给自己吃

银赫：那你干嘛说出来？

东海：这叫搭讪

银赫：这样搭讪也太智障了吧？

东海：你这不就已经跟我聊上天了吗？我赢了

#黏着系东海

105

利特：东海对我来说就是亲弟弟

音响导演：他刚弄坏了两个麦

利特：他是领养的

#电子杀手东海 #Thor

106

银赫：东海，花生油是花生榨的，椰子油是椰子榨的，那婴儿油是——

东海：😱不可以！

利特：我们能不能正常吃一次饭？

107

银赫喜欢傻瓜

银赫：我可能有恋傻癖吧，昨天东海问了个弱智问题之后我一直想跟他做爱

东海：银赫啊，你知道粉红豹是什么动物吗？

银赫（脱衣服）：你这人怎么能这么白痴呢？！

108

厉旭不认真听人讲话

圭贤：厉旭你总是这么心不在焉，那我是不是随便说什么都可以

厉旭：什么呀，我一直认真听着呢

圭贤：昨晚，我呢……杀掉了艺声哥

厉旭（走神）：嗯

圭贤：谁知道杀人的滋味这么甜美，我上瘾了，已经停不了手了

厉旭（敷衍）：嗯，对

艺声：……

台下的1万名ELF：……

#只管唱歌金厉旭

109

艺声：乌鸦是一种记仇的动物，

它们会报复对它们不好的人类。

结果大家都觉得它们聪明，还很酷……

艺声：我们SUJU成员也记仇啊，

我们怎么就不酷了，我们怎么就是小心眼了？

ELF：……

ELF：我们开玩笑的，哥哥别这么斤斤计较了好吗

#SUJU不记仇

110

东海：听说你和圭贤昨天一起看电影了

银赫：我们在宿舍里一起看《泰坦尼克号》

他给每一个跳船的人打分

东海：打什么分？

银赫：动作难度，水花

#圭贤喜欢《泰坦尼克号》

#黑圭贤

111

东海：我们是家人，家人什么事都会说出来

神童：不，家人是什么事都不说出来，直到我们都死掉，各自把心事带进棺材里

#约饭失败

112

东海（拿着一张银赫的照片）：你们有没有看到过这个人？

ELF：怎么了？银赫哥哥失踪了吗！

东海：他没有失踪，他在宿舍睡觉，我只是觉得应该让你们都看一看他，因为他真的很帅

#赫唯东海

113

神童：难道我是这团里唯一的直男吗？

五花肉：嘿兄弟，你看我的眼神可没那么直喔

神童：等一下，五花肉是男的？！

神童：（开始节食并暴瘦）

#神童五花肉CP 

114

神童：我们团里除了我还有直男吗？

圭贤：（缓慢举手）

始源：（缓慢按下圭贤的手）

115

始源收到赫海的订婚派对邀请函

始源：为什么你们请柬上面的“engagement”

都写成“ **enGAYgement** ”

你们真的有那么gay吗👀

东海：因为银赫念成“ **en-嘎-gement** ”

#"In-veet-ting...." #"INVITING!!!"

116

利特和希澈收到赫海订婚的请柬

希澈：看吧看吧，都是你的错，

现在东海竟然要跟赫宰订婚了

利特：……

希澈：我要跟你离婚

利特：？？？

利特：我们又没有结婚

希澈：那就快点结一下

Source:

104 The big bang theory; 105 Advengers; 108 [Tumblr](https://incorrectinvisiblelibraryquotes.tumblr.com/post/625094532272455680/irene-all-right-youre-clearly-not-listening-to)


	9. Chapter 9

116

艺声：我要一杯中杯香草拿铁，配9杯意式浓缩咖啡

厉旭：哥，你干脆吸毒吧😒

117

艺声：我这人从来都是“宁缺毋滥”的

东海：哥，这个词不能用来讲睡眠时间吧？！多睡点，不然你会死的

#艺声睡得太少

118

圭贤&厉旭正在聊天，突然出现的艺声：二位，我刚发现了新的可卡因——你们的爱情，我现在磕high了

#腐男艺声

119

圭贤：知识就是力量，而掌握力量使人心堕落

圭贤：（疯狂学习）

#野心家圭贤

120

圭贤（练习音乐剧台词）：啊！无边的黑暗，你是我不离不弃的挚友！

艺声：我们只是同事

121

艺声&银赫的一日同居之后

艺声：我永远都不会忘记这段时光

银赫：我需要找个很贵的心理医生才能忘记这段时光

#Tom&Jerry

122

始源：哥，刚才什么声音？

艺声：没什么，一个纸箱子从楼梯上滚下去了

始源：滚纸箱有这么大声吗？

艺声：银赫在箱子里面

123 源声CP

希澈：为什么始源像个傻子一样满屋子乱转

利特：他一受刺激就这样

希澈：什么刺激？

利特：艺声对他笑了

124

MC：始源，你觉得自己容易被其他人影响吗？

始源：是的，我很重视其他人的看法

利特：其实始源很有主见

始源（点头）：我是挺有主见的

125

KRY各自的采访

圭贤：厉旭今天一整天黏着我，KRY这样

厉旭：我好害怕，艺声哥三天没吃饭了而且他有刀

艺声：我的脸是不是又肿了？

让我照照

艺声：（举起刀，开始照刀刃）

126

东海：你叫赫宰？这个名字真好听

银赫：我的电话号码更好听，你要听吗？

127

始源：希澈哥最近是不是有什么事？

感觉他变得很敏感，喜怒无常，

而且有点反社会倾向

利特：……你是第一天认识他吗？

#金起伏

128

银赫：如果你觉得我长得帅你就呼吸一下

圭贤：

艺声（对利特）：哥，哥，快来看，圭贤的脸都蓝了

129

曺神灯：我可以实现你的三个愿望

银赫：好，首先我许愿要更多愿望

曺神灯：神灯的原理不是这样的

银赫：那我许愿神灯的原理变成这样

曺神灯：不可以😡

银赫：那我许愿可以

曺神灯：——特哥！！！😫

130

厉旭：哥，你就不能坦白跟希澈哥说你爱他吗？能省多少事啊

利特：不能，我一定要拖到不能再拖，只剩最后一口气的时候才以临终遗言的方式说出来，并且在下一秒立刻死掉

Source:

118 Brooklyn99


	10. Chapter 10

131

银赫：哥，你最近经常自言自语诶

利特：因为我想跟成熟的大人说说话

132

Super Junior忙内line的采访

MC：你们最喜欢哪个哥哥，利特还是希澈？

圭贤：其实是看情况

MC：看什么情况？

厉旭：无事金希澈，有事朴正洙

始源：（笑成傻子并跑去跟厉旭击掌）

#有事钟无艳，无事夏迎春

133

希澈和利特吵架

利特：没错你头脑聪明，性格开朗，而且你长得漂亮，但这不等于你就是个好人。

实际上你是个幼稚、自私、喜怒无常的大麻烦鬼！

希澈：我就知道你觉得我长得漂亮

134

圭贤跟厉旭一起回家

厉旭：圭圭今天不行，我姨妈来了

圭贤：？？？

希澈（从厨房里冲出来）：你说谁是姨妈？！

#希澈姨母头

135

圭贤：其实，刚认识希澈哥和艺声哥的时候，我觉得他们是疯子。

利特：那现在呢？

圭贤：现在，我觉得特哥你是疯子。

#圭贤的SUJU疯子排序特哥第一

136

东海在采访里又剧透了

利特：东海，你讲话之前能不能先过过脑子

银赫：哥，你要是看过东海的脑子里都是些什么就不会这么说了

#东海剧透会被特哥骂

137

东海（对银赫）：世最帅今天过得好吗？

希澈（头也不抬）：我很好，谢谢。

138

始源：哥，你们觉得我嘴里能塞下15块饼干吗？

利特：这太幼稚了。而且……

希澈：而且怂得一匹！来，塞20块起跳！

#大嘴始源

139

光熙：我不是gay，我不跟男人约会。

（东海走进房间）

光熙：但我可能会跟男人结婚

#海唯光熙

140

东海：赫宰你在看什么？

银赫：（匆忙关掉“测试你的真命天子何时出现”的网页）

东海：😶

银赫：黄片。

141

利特（忧郁）：我觉得自己是垃圾

希澈：那为了保持公共环境整洁，我只好把你捡走了

142

始源：厉旭，你接下来打算做什么？

厉旭：吃午饭

始源：不是，我是说更长远的，你将来打算做什么

厉旭：吃晚饭？

143

希澈：我有个想法

利特：（拿出手机把120急救电话设成一键拨号）

144

东海：我能坐这吗？

银赫：……你指着我的腿

东海：不行吗？

银赫：请坐。

145

银赫东海去仙女那里算命

银赫：仙女，请你算一下我以后会怎么死

徐章勋：你90岁的那年夏天，被东海从楼梯上挤下去摔死

东海：（开心）

银赫：呀！她是说我不得好死啊，你还在高兴什么？

东海：可是她说我们到90岁还在一起呢！

Source：144 [Tumblr](https://incorrectsterekquotes.tumblr.com/post/626886601783623680/stiles-pointing-may-i-sit-there-derek-thats)


	11. Chapter 11

146

东海：性取向和宗教信仰让我很困扰

银赫：不是你们想的那样，东海只是搞不明白这两个词怎么拼

147

艺声：赫宰你觉得圭贤和厉旭会在一起吗？

银赫：厉旭啊，你到底去跟圭贤表白了没有？

厉旭：现实生活中还没有，

但是在我的脑洞里，

我不但表白成功了而且我们已经共度了快乐的三生三世，

今天晚上第四辈子就要开始了

银赫（对艺声）：我觉得悬

148

希澈：我要跟你离婚

利特：首先我们并没有结婚，而且，你不能每次说不过我就讲这种话

希澈：我可以！我要说！

149

厉旭：我对你产生了一种前所未有的感觉

始源：尊敬？

厉旭：😒做你的梦

150

始源：厉旭，你为什么把我的照片放在钱包里

还夹在SES会员卡后面

厉旭：我每次遇到心烦的事情的时候可以拿出来看看，

然后对自己说，至少不比这家伙更让人烦躁

151

始源：我觉得有时候你根本不把我放在眼里

厉旭：只是“有时候”吗？

看来我还有做得不到位的地方

152

钟国和东海在健身房

钟国：东海，你的目标是什么？

东海：我要摸银赫的头

钟国：？？？

不是，我是说你锻炼的目标是什么？

东海：我要变得很强壮

钟国：很好，再具体点？

东海：以后不管什么时候我想摸银赫的头，

他都不能反抗

钟国：🤨

153

艺声：东海是我的小不点，我为东海做什么都可以

东海：那哥去睡个8小时吧

艺声：办不到

154

利特：希澈啊，我只想听你说那三个字

希澈：「我爱你」

利特：不是这三个

希澈：🙄

希澈：「听你的」

155

厉旭的vlog

厉旭（刚把所有哥哥们损了一遍，对着镜头）：唉，我不知道我这个毒舌弟弟的人设还能支撑多久……

厉旭：

厉旭：逗你玩呢，我还可以发挥得更好🙂

156

始源和厉旭一起吃饭

厉旭：我出来吃饭是为了放松心情，但现在我感觉压力好大

始源：我出来吃饭是为了跟人击掌，现在我很开心

157

利特带着baby赫出去玩，遇见希澈带着baby海在买冰淇淋，baby赫不肯走了

铁公鸡利特看到baby赫盯着吃冰淇淋的东海出神的样子，决定拔一次毛

利特：想要吗？哥也给你买一个

baby赫（纠结了一会儿）：可是，哥，买小孩是犯法的

158

baby始源去艺声家玩，看到艺声养的乌龟小土地

baby源（对艺声）：姐姐，我能摸一下小乌龟吗？

艺声（压住即将喷薄而出的怒火）：叫哥。

baby源：姐姐，我可以摸一下哥吗？

*画面调整*

159

利特找不到baby东海

利特：东海在哪？

希澈：在屋顶上玩呢

利特：屋、屋顶上？？？！

希澈：放心放心，我让他涂了防晒霜才上去的

160

银赫去看手相

拿iPad拍了所有成员的手掌也带过去了

算命先生：这个东海性格应该挺虎的吧？

银赫（起鸡皮疙瘩了）：你怎么看出来的？

算命先生：看掌纹

银赫：喔，他的掌纹有什么特别之处吗？

算命先生：……他的掌纹出现在你的脸上

#银赫 抗打

Source：154 [Tumblr](https://incorrectsterekquotes.tumblr.com/post/627443411425837056/derek-i-just-want-to-hear-those-3-little)


	12. Chapter 12

161

东海：赫宰啊～生日快乐～我买了三星给你！

银赫：最新款的？哇～

始源：啊？你也买了？我也买了三星……

东海&银赫：……手机还是公司？

162

始源（面露惊慌）：怎么可能买下三星公司啊！

诶～你们真的……

始源（拿出25%的三星股权证书）：Happy birthday bro!

#始源的规格

163

昌珉：Super Junior过生日都有两个蛋糕，一个吃，一个扣在寿星脸上

允浩：真是毫无意义的浪费，事后还要收拾，化妆和发型也要重新弄

昌珉：

允浩：……

允浩：你又羡慕了？！

164

圭贤刚加入Super Junior，在宿舍待了一小时后

圭贤：问个问题，我在这里见到的每个人都是神经病吗？

厉旭：是的。你有这个意识就好办了

165

厉旭：赫宰哥，你过生日要送我什么？

银赫：你是不是应该问我，我过生日要送我什么？

厉旭：也行啊，我过生日要送我什么？

166

艺声：厉旭，昨晚干嘛了？

厉旭：泡吧、喝酒、打架

艺声：别骗人了，你又在家追剧了吧

厉旭：「梨泰院Class」哥看了吗？

167

厉旭：哥，我也是进过监狱的人

艺声：进哪里的监狱？大富翁？

厉旭：……

厉旭：嗯

168

希澈：怎么了，我不过是把东海银赫单独留在我家一个小时而已，他们还能干嘛？

利特：

希澈：

希澈：我必须得搬家

169

银赫：你干嘛非要每天去健身房举铁啊

东海：跟你非要每天窝在沙发上是一样的理由

银赫（点头）：挑战自我

170

Super Junior聚餐

厉旭（走进餐厅大喊）：停车场靠门边那辆屎绿色本田SUV是谁的？！

银赫（举手）：怎么了？挡住你的车门了吗？

厉旭：没有。我只是想知道是谁的车这么丑。

171

希澈：正洙啊，你总是只对别人好，这对你自己到底有什么好处？

利特：通过对别人好获得内心的满足？

希澈：🤢吐了

172

利特：赫宰啊，今天你生日，想吃什么？

银赫：韩牛！

利特：（拿出泡菜韩牛口味的泡面）

173

利特：这里有两张照片，一张是你的房间，另一张是位于菲律宾的一个垃圾堆

利特：你说，哪一张是垃圾堆？

圭贤：……左边这张是垃圾堆？

利特：错了，两张都是你的房间

圭贤（对镜头）：竟然套路我，他太强了

174

厉旭：要杀死一只吸血鬼，需要拿一根木桩，刺穿它的心脏

圭贤：？？？

圭贤：我们为什么要杀艺声哥？

175

MC：说说你们最近做过的最男人的事是什么？

希澈：银赫过生日的时候，艺声把蛋糕整个扔在他的脸上

MC：这就是你们做过的“最男人”的事？

希澈：他扔的时候蛋糕上的蜡烛还没有吹灭呢！

Source:

164 Sherlock; 171 the Good Place; 173 Brooklyn99


	13. Chapter 13

176

银赫：哥，你真的曾经在一辆车里躲了三天只为了吓始源一跳吗？

希澈：没这种事。我躲了五天。

177

厉旭：我每天都要做一个小时瑜伽，「仰卧式」，开始

始源（旁观了五分钟后）：你这仰卧式是要搞满一个小时吗？不能这样的吧？

厉旭（继续躺着）：你看我能不能

178

神童：现在我们有三种解决问题的方法

走正路，走邪路，还有走艺声哥的路

银赫：走艺声哥的路不就是邪路吗？

神童：差不多，但是速度更快

#黑道艺声#

179

MC：听说圭贤以前被艺声绑架过？

圭贤：艺声哥把我捆起来塞进了车尾箱

艺声：我怎么知道那叫绑架，我又不看法制频道

我以为打电话说“你儿子在我手上”这种的才叫绑架

MC：那你当时觉得你做了什么？

艺声：我觉得我把一个没礼貌的小鬼捆起来塞进了车尾箱啊！

180

希澈有个明日香抱枕

利特：你们谁能把希澈跟那个二次元抱枕分开？

东海：希澈哥，你不能和抱枕交往，这样很奇怪

希澈：明日香是我女朋友！谁也不能把我们分开！

银赫：哥，二次元都是假的！

希澈：你胡说！你才是假的！

神童：哥，她只有十四岁

希澈：（扔掉抱枕）

#不能犯法

181

银赫（打电话给利特）：哥，我今天能去你家蹭饭吗？

利特：可以啊，哥给你做「辣炒年糕」

银赫：东海也要来

利特：「炒年糕」

银赫：神童哥也要来，他在减肥

利特：「年糕」

银赫：艺声哥也要来

利特：……

利特：「糕」？

艺声（凑到银赫的电话旁）：答错了，是「年」～

利特（可惜）：喔……差一点点就对了呢

#东海不吃辣 #神童不吃油 #艺声不吃

182

Super Junior幼儿园隐藏摄像机

希澈故意打碎一个花瓶，并且拜托小朋友们不要告诉利特

利特走进房间：花瓶怎么碎了？

baby源：不，不知道…… 

baby海：（非常惊慌，不知所措地转来转去，但最终没有出卖希澈）

baby赫（拉着利特的衣角）：外星人来了，外星人打碎了

baby旭（毫不犹豫）：希澈哥打碎了

baby圭：（完全无视了利特）

183

圭贤跟银赫讲话不用敬语

圭贤：呀～赫宰

银赫：我是哥哥，你不能这样跟我讲话

圭贤：连六岁的小女孩都能这样跟你讲话

银赫：那是因为小女孩这样讲话很可爱

圭贤：不，是因为你的内在是个五岁的小女孩，六岁的小女孩能当你姐姐

184

银赫拿着自己被东海强吻的照片去人事部投诉

银赫：你看，这回肯定算性骚扰了吧！

人事：不算

银赫：为啥？我都被强吻了！

人事：你自己反省一下，为什么这么不检点

银赫（看着照片上衣服穿超多的自己）：我哪里不检点？

人事：正经的男孩子不会露出那么多牙龈

185

艺声走进待机室

银赫内心：我喜欢的哥哥来了，他唱歌超好，又很善良，长得还帅，我要让他知道我有多么爱他

下一秒银赫（开始模仿艺声）：呜～呜～

186

艺声（对银赫）：你很惹人烦知道吗

银赫：但是哥哥爱我

艺声：爱你也抵消不了这种程度的烦

187

神童：哥，人只喝咖啡是不能活的

艺声：能

188

上帝要实现光熙的一个愿望

光熙（拿出地球仪）：我许愿世界和平

上帝：太难了，你说个现实点的

光熙（拿出东海的照片）：那请把我变得跟他一样好看

上帝：……你那个地球仪再拿来看看？

189

银赫和灯神的故事·续集

曺灯神：怎么又是你

绝对不可以许愿“无限个愿望”，明白吗？

银赫：了解👌

曺灯神：那行，你要许什么愿望？

银赫：我许愿有无数个灯神

曺灯神：……

曺灯神：特哥！😫

190

银赫的生日是4月4日，始源的生日是4月7日

为了省钱，利特从来都是在4月4日这一天把两个弟弟的生日派对一起办了

Super Junior出道后渐渐有钱了，在4日的生日派对上始源悄悄在利特耳边说，哥，今年生日我能不能单独过？

利特爽快地说，可以啊，然后把始源单独关进小黑屋度过了难忘的一夜

#祝🐴生日快乐

Source:

176 leverage; 178 [Tumblr](https://yakalll.tumblr.com/post/627181069610909698/dan-telling-everyone-is-plan-right-folks-there); 186 [Tumblr](https://incorrectsterekquotes.tumblr.com/post/625365057604354048/derek-youre-annoying-stiles-but-you-love-me)


	14. Chapter 14

191

“想不想提高一下审美？”

银赫：东海，想不想看点好东西提高一下审美？

东海（盯着银赫）：我已经看到了

利特：希澈，想不想看点好东西提高一下审美？

希澈：我早上照过镜子了谢谢

始源：厉旭，想不想看点好东西提高一下审美？

厉旭：不要，恶心

192

Super Junior开会中

利特：大家注意听我讲，只有2分钟时间了

艺声：我们等下有行程吗？

利特：没有，只是超过2分钟就不可能让你们集中了

#source: It's always sunny in Philadelphia

193

利特：厉旭，我们来谈一下刚才你发的邮件

你只写了一句话，“请注意，艺声哥三天没吃饭了而且他有刀”

厉旭：哥，这不是很重要的消息吗

利特：你群发给整个公司了！

194

厉旭在待机室里睡觉

始源（凑近观察，小声嘀咕）：为什么我觉得这小子连现在都在看不起我？是错觉吗？

厉旭（并没有睁眼）：当然不是

195

始源：大家都说迪士尼乐园是世界上最幸福的地方，他们都错了

因为他们没有感受过艺声哥温暖的怀抱

银赫（正在被艺声锁喉中）：呜嗯？！

196

银赫：其实我一直在想，沐浴露的香味闻起来不一样的话，喝起来味道是不是也不一样？

东海：不是，喝起来都差不多

希澈：（震惊地看着利特，指指自己的头）

利特：智力没问题，上星期刚检查过

利特：两个都检查过

197

利特：知道为什么我们今天要来开会吗？

因为这个房间里面，有些成员之间不够团结

希澈：这房间里就我们两个人

198

MC让每个成员轮流说彼此的存在意味着什么

银赫：东海就是我每天早上起床的理由

MC：哇 这感情真不一般

厉旭：因为只要东海哥起来了，谁都别想睡

199

艺声穿着一件背后有拉链的衣服

艺声（拉链拉到一半拉不动了）：始源，帮我拉一下这个拉链

始源：好的哥

始源：（拉～）

艺声：(0///0 )

艺声：往上拉！

始源：喔，抱歉(-////- )

200

圭贤：你知道当我喜欢某人，但是不想表现出喜欢她，我会怎么做吗？

厉旭：怎么做？

圭贤：我会故意叫错名字，这样她就会以为我根本不记得她

厉旭：喔，这个办法很不错嘛……东海。

201

Super Junior在印尼和东方神起一起吃饭

服务员：Would you like a **_soup or salad_**?

Suju成员： ** _SUPER~SALAD!_**

昌珉（看着允浩）：哥

允浩（叹气）：行吧，回头我们也想个梗

202

神童：完了完了，我把希澈哥的电脑搞坏了

你们觉得我还能活多久？

银赫：十……

神童：十小时？十分钟？

银赫：九……八……七……

#神童拆了希澈的电脑

203

利特：今天很多记者还有后辈都在，别太疯了，表现得正常点

艺声（对东海银赫）：听到特哥的话了吗，好好表现

利特：艺声啊，我是在说你

#然后那天最疯的是利特

204

Super Junior 在讨论演唱会VCR的概念

银赫：我们几个都是反社会人格的战争天才，是特哥阻止了我们变成战犯

神童：让你想个概念，不是让你把我们的老底都抖出来

205

圭贤：特哥。我有一个坏消息，和一个好消息，你想先听哪一个？

利特（叹气）：好消息

圭贤（郑重地看着leader的眼睛）：好消息就是，我以后不敢了

Source：

196 [Tumblr](https://eisukevint.tumblr.com/post/641818492139716608/baba-do-you-think-different-paints-have-different); 205 [Tumblr](https://wizards.tumblr.com/post/627686891718885376/harry-i-have-good-newsand-bad-news-which-do)


	15. Chapter 15

206

银赫：哥，觉不觉得东海最近讲话磕巴越来越厉害了？

希澈： 你胡说什么呢？这叫 techno remix

207

银赫模仿艺声唱歌十分钟后

银赫：哥，满分100 的话，你现在有多烦我？

艺声： 75

银赫（反省）：下次我一定能发挥得更好

208

KRY 玩真心话大冒险

厉旭：真心话还是大冒险？

艺声：真心话

厉旭：哥这个星期一共睡了几个小时？

艺声： ……

艺声：换大冒险

圭 贤：那哥现在去睡一觉吧

艺声： ……

艺声：我不喜欢这个游戏

209

KRY 做了心理测试

艺声：特哥，自信心这一项我得了 80 分 呢

利特：挺好 啊！谁说我们艺声缺乏自信了。圭贤多少分？

圭 贤：我吗？我 903 分

210

银赫：东海，用四个字形容我们的关系

东海：无可取代

希澈：特 儿，用四个字形容我们的关系

利特：什 么我们

# 问就是不熟

211

神童：水能解 决一切问题

想减肥吗？多喝水

想改善皮肤吗？多喝水

觉得队友烦人吗？踹下水

212

SM 公司的队长们在开会

利特：允浩，会议室的 WiFi 密码是什么？

允浩： 你别闹了，在开会呢

利特 ( 输入 “nibienaolezaikaihuine”) ：全部小写吗？

#WiFi 怪利特

213

利特：始源，我们好像被 anti 跟踪了

始源： 啊？！在哪里？

利特： 你看我手机搜索到的热点，有个叫「崔始源去死吧」

始源（松口 气）：啊，没事，那个是厉旭

利特：那 这个「我好爱艺声哥」是谁？

始源：不，不知道 (-////- )

214

利特：我 从不偏心，每个弟弟我都一样疼爱

希澈：是 吗，那为什么只有赫宰有零花钱

始源：赫宰有零花 钱？！哥，为什么我没有？

利特：因 为你比我有钱，谢谢

厉旭：那为什么我没有零花钱？

艺声：让你免费吃住在这就很好了，我还得每天交住宿费才能住在这里呢

利特： 艺声你那不是交住宿费，是说脏话被罚的钱

# 口吐芬芳艺声

215

银赫（递给艺声一张照片）：哥，请帮我把这个人的腿打折了

艺声：这是你自己的照片

银赫：我知道

银赫：东海叫我明天跟他一起去健身

216

东海和始源在烦恼退伍之后事业的方向，

而昌珉在快 乐地吃着麦片

东海：昌珉你为什么总是这么开心啊，除了麦片之外就没有什么想要的了吗？

昌珉：有 啊，我还会把阿华田倒在冰牛奶里面混着喝，我给它取名叫「冷热牛奶巧克力特饮」

东海：

始源：

始源： 总有一天你会知道它真正的名字 …… 叫「糖尿病」

217

东海喝醉了

东海：赫宰啊，求你跟我做爱吧，我有好几年没做过了，我好寂寞，而且我真的好喜欢你

世 勋： '_'

Key ： '_'

允 儿： '_'

银赫：对不起大家，东海喝醉了就乱讲话

银赫：李东海你给我清醒点！明明我们今天上午才做过 2 次的！

218

仁川大 战之后

艺声：特哥别生气了，希澈哥真的很爱你，我敢说他为了你连劫机都会去做的

利特：希澈 为了好玩都可以去劫机

219

MC ： 你们出道 16 年了，做长寿男团的感觉是怎么样的？

银赫：请闭上眼睛，想象一个成熟、理性、有强大凝聚力的工作团队

MC ：好的

银赫：然后往相反的方向找找感觉

220

银赫 vs 厉旭，不同的练舞方式

银赫 - 哈希练舞 O(1)

看 动作 → 理解 动作 → 练会了 → 完成 练舞

厉旭 - 递归练舞 O(∞)

看 动作 → 这是什么？ →……

↓

看 动作 → 这是什么？

↓

看 动作 → 这是什么？

↓

看 动作 → 这是什么？

↓

……

Source:

216 Community; 219 [Tumblr](https://fratboy-of-orome.tumblr.com/post/624376677052661760/maedhros-so-what-was-it-like-to-go-to-war-with-my)


	16. Chapter 16

221  
KRY上《一周的偶像》

银赫：算我求你们，就今天一天让我轻松一点好吗？  
圭贤（棒读）：非常抱歉，您的请求已被拒绝

222  
厉旭：早啊，艺声哥吃早饭了吗？  
圭贤：他吞噬了一对未降生的灵魂，吐出燃烧硫磺的硝烟  
艺声：鸡蛋，我吃了两个鸡蛋！

223  
MC：各位觉得最难以启齿，最难开口说出来的话是什么？

圭贤：“我错了”  
厉旭：“我在乎你”  
银赫：“我也爱你”  
希澈：“我需要帮助”  
利特：“我拒绝”  
东海：粉红凤凰飞，黑色粉笔飞……灰  
MC：……  
Suju：……  
神童：“其实我喜欢SPY”  
Suju：你说什么？！！！

224  
东海和银赫的高中生活

银赫：东海，我感觉特哥好像把我们俩的便当弄错了  
东海：是吗？菜不是都一样的吗？  
银赫：便当盒上贴的便利贴写着“哥哥爱你，亲亲”，应该是给你的  
东海（恍然大悟）：我还在想，为什么今天的便利贴上写着“算你哥求你了，别惹麻烦”

225  
昌珉：特哥好温柔啊，以后有了孩子，他一定会是个好爸爸的  
银赫：特哥现在已经有好多孩子了kk  
昌珉：组合的成员不能算孩子  
东海（虎啸）：你说什么？！

226  
厉旭：圭圭，你对我的包容值得获个奖了  
圭贤：你就是我的奖励

利特：希澈，你对我的包容值得获个奖了  
希澈：没错，有时候你真的是个欠[哔——]的[哔——] 不但[哔——]，还[哔——] [哔——] [哔————————]  
利特：……

227  
银赫：哎，我今年也34岁了啊  
东海：狗狗年龄是4岁半  
圭贤（对银赫）：所以赫宰你今天也是东海的狗吗？  
银赫：……  
银赫：给我叫哥，你这臭小子。汪。

#不是说好了今天一天当我的狗吗

228  
始源：厉旭，帮我把水递过来一下  
厉旭：（把水挪到离始源更远的位置）

229  
Super Junior的宿舍客厅，艺声拖着被捆成粽子的银赫经过

利特（担心）：艺声啊，你这是要干嘛？  
艺声：我要泡咖啡，哥要喝吗？

230  
Super Junior的应对训练

利特：现在希澈来扮演私生饭，看一下大家的临场应变能力  
希澈（拉着KRY）：欧巴！昨天进你们宿舍的女生是谁？不说的话我现在就和你们同归于尽！  
艺声：为什么你会以为有女生愿意跟我交往呢？  
圭贤：为什么你会以为我想活着呢？  
希澈：……  
利特：……

利特：厉旭，你呢？  
厉旭：找我要女朋友，还不如去找2○M赵○要🙄  
利特：……  
希澈：做得好！换东海银赫来试一下

231  
测试对象换成D&E

希澈：欧巴！为什么我在你们的垃圾袋里翻到避○套？！  
银赫：我们根本不用这种东西，肯定是有人故意栽赃我们  
利特：喔，很好很好  
东海：也有可能是特哥和希澈哥用过的  
希澈：……  
利特：……

232  
利特：赫宰啊，你是怎么在一天之内惹出这么多事的？  
银赫（骄傲）：哪用一天啊？半天不到就搞定了

233  
D&E在练习室

练习银赫设计的高难度舞蹈8小时以后

银赫（累躺在地）：东海，下次我要是再搞这种极限挑战，你一定要把我打醒

东海（累趴在地）：不如我现在就打你一顿，省得以后麻烦？

银赫：……

东海（挣扎着站起来）：来吧，我不喜欢有事惦记着

234  
神童：始源，我们的团魂是最高的吧？  
始源：当然了！  
神童：生死关头你会为兄弟挡枪吗？  
始源：会！

（愤怒的希澈冲进房间）

希澈：谁把我的电脑主机拆成那样的？！  
神童：谢了兄弟！  
神童：（手指着始源退出房间）

235

希澈：良心这东西值多少钱？  
利特：  
希澈：我们该给圭贤买一个了  
利特：……


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：所有悲剧都是玩梗，现实中的你哥过着有钱人的幸福生活

SUJU玩梗悲话集

1

利特：有些人可以从悲惨的身世中获得超能力

利特：而我得到了多疑和抑郁

2

厉旭：就算全世界的人类都拒绝接纳你，但

只要你能坚持在地上躺着不动很长时间，

真菌和苔藓就会接纳你成为它们的一部分

3

利特：看心理医生要花10万，告诉自己人生本来就烂则是免费的

#抠门利特

4

始源：圭啊，其实人不用喝酒也会开心的

圭贤（继续喝酒）：人不用开车也能走到任何地方，但有辆车就快多了不是吗？

#曺酒鬼

5

希澈：够了，我再也忍不了特儿委曲求全的方式了

银赫：特哥做什么了？

希澈：他走路撞到门，然后给门鞠躬道歉了大概50次

6

利特：我生活在一场谎言中

希澈：你就一场吗？我七十多场

7

银赫：东海太傻了，他意识不到我们的生活有多么可悲

银赫：我好羡慕他

8

希澈：在每一句话后面加上一个☺️的表情并不能掩饰你的痛苦

利特：能☺️

9

始源：上一次有人关心我的死活 

还是anti问我，“你怎么还没死？”

10

东海：哥，周末有空吗？

神童：人们杀死苏格拉底，就是因为他问了太多问题

#约饭 失败

11

一只狸猫给了强特女孩一袋子糖

狸猫离开后，女孩打开袋子一看，里面的糖全都变成了玻璃渣

#狸猫会用树叶伪装成金币

12

圭贤：你有没有喝过那种，

劲超大的酒，

一瓶下去以后，

大概有4分钟你会觉得，

活着挺有意思？

13

东海和银赫非常相爱，但是因为种种顾虑，他们一直都没有在一起

以挚友的关系共度一生之后，银赫临死前拉着东海的手说：

“东海，如果有来生的话，我们就在一起吧，不管怎样都要在一起。”

东海轻轻叹了口气，在银赫耳边说

“银赫啊，上辈子你也是这么说的。”

14

厉旭：小特哥，你怎么看自己的生活？

利特：做蛋包饭失败，变成了蛋炒饭。全都搞砸了，勉强凑合着

厉旭：希澈哥，你怎么看自己的生活？

希澈：看都不看

15

圭贤：所谓的偶像，就是把人像商品一样包装并贩卖出去

到最后连灵魂的厚度都会被碾平，变成一张薄纸

钟铉：哥别瞎想了，灵魂是不存在的，少喝点酒吧

圭贤：是吗？那为什么你已经死了那么久了，

我还能看到你？


	18. Chapter 18

236

希澈和银赫去夜店

希澈：一杯伏特加给我，一杯草莓牛奶给这个小朋友

银赫：哥，我都34岁了！

银赫：我的草莓牛奶我自己买单

237

BoA：这次演出老师你明明赚了500亿，为什么我只分到500万？

李满：嘘——嘘——我可以解释……

允浩：BoA你有500万？我们东方神起两个人分100万

利特：允浩啊，算了吧，我们10个人分100万

温流：原来……你们都有钱拿啊？

238

银赫：我要去自助贩卖机买喝的，你们要什么吗？

艺声：让圭贤去买吧，他喜欢玩那个机器

银赫：那有什么好玩的？

圭贤：自助贩卖机就像一座公寓楼，当你按下一个门牌号，那里面的住户就会被从楼上推下来，成为你的零食

239

利特：圭贤啊，刚才罗pd问我你是不是Super Junior，我说是

他很同情地对我说，“你太不容易了”

利特：所以你又干了什么了？

240

希澈（不开心）：特儿不跟我讲话了

圭贤（羡慕）：好好享受这段时间吧，哥

241

神童打电话给东海

神童：东海，特哥在宿舍吗？

东海（超小声）：在

神童：让我跟特哥讲下话，我有事找他，他电话一直占线

东海（超小声）：他在忙

神童心想，对啊，电话占线肯定在忙：那希澈哥在吗？

东海（超小声）：在

神童：那让我跟希澈哥讲

东海（超小声）：他也在忙

神童：那宿舍里还有别人吗？

东海（超小声）：还有几个警察

神童紧张起来：警察在我们宿舍干嘛？！

东海（超小声）：他们在跟特哥和希澈哥谈事情

神童：出什么事了到底？咔咔咔的是什么声音？

东海（超小声）：是直升机来了

神童：怎么还有直升机啊？

东海（超小声）：搜救队员从上面下来了

神童：搜救队来找什么？谁失踪了吗？

东海（开心）：他们正在找我呀

242

东海跟厉旭在宿舍里搬沙发

厉旭：这个太重了，我们等银赫哥回来再搬吧

东海：为什么等他，他坐在上面不是更重吗？

243

银赫和厉旭拼酒，厉旭每喝完一杯就从钱包里拿出始源的照片看一眼

银赫：你这又是什么新花招啊，看始源的照片干嘛？

厉旭：这是圭贤教我的，当我开始感觉始源长得帅的时候就不能再喝了

244

圭贤：我宣布「干翻利特同好会」正式成立，由本人担任会长

本会的宗旨是，揭露21世纪最差的男人特哥的劣迹斑斑

希澈哥你作为唯一参加者，自动成为副会长

希澈（一边收拾自己的东西）：不好意思，我对这个同好会的宗旨的理解可能有点偏差，走先👋

245

艺声：厉旭，你这么晚在干嘛？

厉旭：我……

艺声：五个字🖐🏻️

厉旭（扳手指）：吃，饭，啊

厉旭：傻，⭕

#厉旭没有底线

246

圭贤：好想休假

艺声：我们回归才第二天啊

圭贤：没错，我已经受够了

247

圭贤：始源，等你当了国会议员

始源：我没有要当国会议员

圭贤：[重音] **等你当了国会议员** ，

你应该提案把退休年龄下调到32岁

248

利特：我像你这么大的时候啊……

希澈：你是说，前天吗？

249

Super Junior在社长办公室

利特：老师，很感谢你愿意抽时间跟我们谈

李满：我不愿意，是你们一群人直接走进来就开始讲了

圭贤：老师干嘛提过去的事？我们不是来上历史课的

250

利特：希澈，今天轮到你倒垃圾

希澈（抛媚眼）：特儿，我头发这样弄好看吗？

利特：好看，今天轮到你倒垃圾，去倒垃圾

希澈（对其他成员）：看吧，跟队长上床也捞不到什么好处


	19. Chapter 19

SUJU玩梗笑话集17（251～265）

⚠️含有配对：源声、赫海、贤旭、浩珉(TVXQ)

251  
始源对艺声表白

始源：哥，今后的每一天我都想和你一起醒来  
艺声：我每天5点就醒了  
始源：那今后的每一天我都想和你一起入睡  
艺声：我凌晨3点半才睡  
始源：  
始源：哥要注意健康啊

252  
圭贤：小旭你在我床上气喘吁吁的样子肯定很美  
厉旭：你说得再好听，我也不会帮你整理床铺的

253  
Super Junior去参加公司聚餐

圭贤：这个趴体是那种，我们中的某个人会不小心杀掉什么人，然后大家必须歃血为盟，保证永远不说出真相的趴体吗？  
利特：不是  
圭贤：那等会儿我可能要早点走

254  
东海：啊～好想每天23小时都跟赫宰在一起  
厉旭：为什么不是24小时？  
东海：因为我约了钟国哥去健身

255  
厉旭：特哥，我床底下有个很丑的东西  
银赫（在厉旭的下铺）：闭嘴

256  
圭贤：哥，你干嘛把刀给厉旭玩？  
艺声：他说他觉得不安全  
圭贤：现在我觉得很不安全！  
艺声（掏出弹簧刀）：那你也要来一把吗？

257  
艺声：始源，能帮我个忙吗？  
始源：就算哥杀了人，我都可以用自己的DNA污染现场，然后把警方的侦查方向引到我身上  
艺声：  
始源：  
始源：我刚出声说出来了吗？

258  
厉旭：好神奇啊，不管我走到哪里，圭贤都会出现在我面前  
利特：那是因为你跟踪他

259  
泰民听到银赫和圭贤用一种奇怪的语言交谈

泰民：哥，银赫哥和圭贤哥nyonyonyo的是在讲什么外语？  
利特：他们在说海语，时间长了你也能听得懂  
利特：昌珉都能听懂了，只是还不太会讲  
泰民：海语还分程度的吗？  
利特：当然了，虽然讲得最好的是强仁，但是银赫可以用海语发短信

圭贤（生气地喊）：NYONYONYONYONYONYOOOOO!!!!  
泰民：圭贤哥在说什么？  
利特：他说‘弟弟这样也是可以的’

260  
PD：艺声录节目的时候不文明用语太多了，后期是可以加特效挡住，但感觉有点频繁啊  
希澈：真是抱歉PDnim，我马上说他  
希澈（给艺声打电话）：钟云啊，说你多少次了，你[哔——]的讲话就不能别总是[哔][哔——][哔————————]

261  
在圣诞节演出后，昌珉从Super Junior待机室回来

昌珉：哥，SUJU的待机室里面挂满了槲寄生，整个天花板下面都是  
允浩：我们不需要那种东西，你想bobo的话我现在就亲你  
昌珉（拿湿巾擦脸上脖子上盖满了的唇印）：不是的哥，我是跟你说一声让你别进去

262  
SHINee：我们就像亲兄弟一样，队友的存在就是为了抵挡世间的险恶  
Super Junior：队友就是世间的险恶

263  
希澈：特儿你要学会接纳自己的缺点，这样你会开心很多  
我就是这么做的，现在我很快乐  
利特：你已经接纳了自己的缺点了吗？  
希澈：我是说我接纳了你的缺点  
希澈（认真）：我没有缺点

#自恋希澈

264  
银赫（打电话）：东海你在哪里？  
东海：我在这朵像狮子的云下面  
银赫：说点具体的！  
东海：嗯……它好像辛巴

265  
圭贤：希澈哥，我可以带珉豪出去喝酒吗？  
希澈：去问特儿  
圭贤：问过了，他说不行  
希澈：那你还来问我干嘛？  
圭贤：因为你不是特哥的傀儡，你说的话在队里也一样算数，你不是讨人厌的坏哥哥？  
希澈：（天人交战）

Source:

257 Friends, [Tumblr](https://incorrectcreepypastafam.tumblr.com/post/641817649604591616/liu-can-you-do-me-a-favor-jeff-i-would); 264 [Tumblr](https://dc-incorrect-bats.tumblr.com/post/643839583335972864/bruce-tim-we-need-your-location-tim-bleeding); 265 [Tumblr](https://loganbutwithfeelings.tumblr.com/post/626452504902844416/roman-can-i-have-one-more-candy-janus-what-did)


	20. Chapter 20

第 18 辑

266

利特和希澈被绑架了

绑匪（打电话给 SM ）：李社长，拿出 5 亿元赎金，我们就放人

希澈：在你眼里我们两个才值 5 亿？

绑匪：？

希澈：电话给我！（抢过电话）

希澈（对电话那头的李满）：我们要 50 亿！少一毛钱就撕票！

利特（惊慌）：你适可而止吧！我们又不是 EXO ！！

# 后来艺声救了他们

# 公司决定给 EXO 每人配一个保镖

267

宿舍里有老鼠，利特拿了一袋老鼠药回来

利特：你们不要动这个袋子，里面是老鼠药

东海（担心）：老鼠生病了吗？

268

路人：你是 …… 东方神起的张佑赫！

银赫：不是，我是 Super Junior 的银赫

路人：啊！对不起对不起，我可喜欢你们那个 …… 《新西游记》的 …… 嗯 …… 🤔

银赫：圭 ……

路人：殷志源！ 😃

269

D&E 在综艺录制现场

银赫：我们被误会太久了，今天我要一次性说清楚

在座各位，谁真的觉得我和东海正在交往的，请举手

银赫： ……

银赫：东海，你先把手放下

#D&E~( 堵柜门 ) 失败 !

270

利特（称赞）：你们两个今天都很帅

厉旭：如果哥只说我很帅，

我会回答说 “ 谢谢哥，你也很帅 ”

但你非要带上旁边这位，

这话我就没法接了

旁边的始源： ……

271

仁川大战之后

银赫：没关系没关系，总有一天我们可以笑着讲起这件事

厉旭：但是今天不能笑

艺声：今天谁敢笑就死定了

272

圭贤：现在几点了？

厉旭：不知道，我问问

厉旭（开始唱 Mamacita ）： Hey ～ Mamacita Naega 哎哎哎哎呀～

在隔壁睡觉的希澈：谁他妈的半夜三点唱 Mamacita ！！

厉旭（对圭贤）： 3 点了

273

始源：特哥的直播真的很有意思，你看了吗？

银赫：今年圣诞节我送你一本词典吧

始源：为什么？

银赫：因为你需要查一下 “ 有意思 ” 的定义，我感觉你不认识这个词

274

艺声：圭贤啊，我真希望你承认你自己也是人，是人就有犯错误的时候

圭贤（喝一大口加了盐的咖啡）：说不定我就是喜欢喝咸咖啡呢？你又不知道

275

艺声带弟弟们出去玩，

在拥挤的人群中找不到厉旭

艺声：厉旭不见了！你们谁看到厉旭了吗？

艺声：我回去死定了！厉旭 —— 厉旭 ——(((( ;°Д°))))

银赫：放着我来

银赫（大声喊）： Super Junior 的最强小分队是 D&E—— ！

艺声：挑这个时候？

银赫：等着

远远传来厉旭的喊声：你胡说 —— ！！ D&E 出来单挑 —— ！！！

276

交警：你们的车子人员超载了，所以要罚款

利特：哎 ……

交警： 7 座的车子你们竟然坐了 8 个人

利特： 8 个 …… 谁没上车？？？赫宰和东海呢？！

交警： ……

#D&E 被丢在餐厅洗手间

# 利特 ~ 失败 !

277

当希澈决定无条件支持利特

希澈（对闯了祸的弟弟们）：我们没有生气，只是对你们很失望

利特：我们很生气

希澈：对，我们很生气。我们很愤怒！

但是这次就先原谅你们

利特：这次不会那么容易原谅你们

希澈： ……

利特： ……

希澈：还是你先说吧，我不会读心术

# 希澈 ~ 失败 !

278

东海在「一周偶像」的录制现场举牌子，

上面写着「我们结婚吧」

光熙： OMG ！我愿意！我愿意！！！

东海：不是！去叫赫宰！

光熙： OK

光熙：银赫哥！我要跟你男朋友结婚了！！！

# 东海 ~ 失败 !

279

银赫：东海，我结婚的时候你能来帮点忙吗？

东海（难过）：哦，我都不知道你要结婚了 ……

东海： ……

东海：需要我去做什么？

银赫（拿出订婚戒指）：做我的终身伴侣

# 银赫 ~ 成功 !

280

公司觉得偶像老是说 “ 喝酒 ” 的话题会影响形象，要求他们以后用 “ 读书 ” 代替

利特：圭贤你昨天又读了多少书？

圭贤： 8……8 本？

艺声：怎么能读那么多呢？你可是歌手啊 ……

圭贤：不是我一个人读完的！我和昌珉、珉豪一起读的，平均一个人读不到 3 本

利特：那还好

银赫：特哥，他们在宿舍读完 8 本，又一起去外面书店读了不知道几本

台下的 2 万名 ELF ： ……

改编来源索引：

226 [Tumblr](https://stillshipmerthur15.tumblr.com/post/623272669232709632/kidnapper-holding-sokka-hostage-give-us-10000); 269 [Tumblr](https://incorrect-zutara-quotes.tumblr.com/post/623376028045377536/katara-alright-its-gone-on-long-enough-lets); 270 Modern Family; 272  [ Tumblr ](https://incorrectpokeani-quotes.tumblr.com/post/623376402397446144/dawn-hey-what-time-is-it-ash-im-not-sure) ; 273 Mortal Instruments; 275 [Tumblr](https://mostly-incorrect-asumari-quotes.tumblr.com/post/623267621825052672/at-a-concert-asuka-oh-my-god-we-lost); 276 [Tumblr](https://mostly-incorrect-asumari-quotes.tumblr.com/post/623267545372311552/cop-youre-receiving-a-ticket-for-having-four?is_related_post=1#notes); 277 The Office; 278 [Vines](https://youtu.be/KRR6w0KXN-M) ; 279 [Tumblr](https://narcissacronin.tumblr.com/post/179702226639/kai-wanna-help-with-my-wedding-cinder-i-didnt)


	21. Chapter 21

SUJU x HP  玩梗笑话集

1

厉旭和圭贤入学霍格沃兹巫师学校

在分院仪式上，圭贤很快被分到了拉文克劳，轮到厉旭时，他在台上坐了很久，最后被分到了 ‘烦 人精学院 ’

利特：怎么回事？分院帽为你创造了一个全新的学院？

厉旭（不爽）：我跟那顶帽子吵了一架，它说要让我在食堂永远只能一个人坐

（*分院帽：在分院仪式上决定学生进入哪个学院的魔法物品）

2

希澈：特儿特儿，来给我撸一发，快点！

利特：上午不是才撸过吗？你越来越不节制了

东海：

银赫：

利特变成一只猫，希澈冲上去一把捞住，愉快地撸了起来

东海：赫宰我们也学阿尼马吉吧

（ * 阿尼马吉：可以使巫师变成动物形态的法术）

3

蛇院艺声到狮院的休息室来玩

艺声：赫宰，厕所在哪？

银赫：我们这边没有厕所，大家都是拉在裤裆里然后用 ‘ 旋风扫净 ’ 弄干净

艺声：这种鬼话你都以为我会相信？

银赫：不试一试怎么知道，万一哥信了呢？

* 画面调整 *

（ * 旋风扫净：清洁一切污迹的咒语）

4

神童：你们到底谁养了仓鼠，我们宿舍里老是有仓鼠的屎

银赫：因为我骗东海说我们宿舍没有厕所

结果他想上厕所的时候就变成小仓鼠

说是这样拉的屎比较小颗

正在肝游戏的希澈跳起来暴打银赫：那、你、他、妈、要、铲、屎、啊！

5

使用飞路粉时需要发音准确

始源：为什么我们出门从来不用飞路粉，我一直很想用一次

银赫：因为你不知道东海会把自己送到哪里去

（ * 飞路粉：一种平民交通工具，使用的时候需要正确喊出要去的地点）

6

教授：为什么每次有事，都是你们三个？

银赫、东海、始源： ……

7

银赫收到吼叫信

吼叫信：我简直不敢相信！你怎么敢偷开我们的车！特儿现在要被魔法部检查，全是你的错！只要你 [ 哔 ——] 再敢 [ 哔 ——][ 哔 ——][ 哔 ——] ，我马上去学校把你 [ 哔 ————————] ！

吼叫信：喔，东海，恭喜你进了赫奇帕奇，我和特儿都好开心，亲亲 ~ 😘

8

珉豪：听说特哥生气的样子很恐怖，是真的吗？

神童：没错，上次银赫用变形咒把心空变成了一个靠垫，特哥不知道还在上面坐了半天之后 …… 嗯，是挺恐怖的。

银赫（发抖）：他说我要是再敢对空儿怎么样，就把我变成鳀鱼扔到马桶里冲掉

9

希澈看到利特正在教训弟弟们

希澈：他们又干嘛了？

利特：喝复方药剂变形成少女时代

希澈（捂嘴）：卧槽，这么丧尽天良？！变成少女时代去干什么坏事了？？？

利特：他们去食堂大吃了一顿，后来真的少女时代又去吃了一顿，现在全校都在传少女时代的餐费是 Super Junior 的两倍

希澈：噗呲

利特： ……

希澈：我没有笑，我是轻蔑，轻蔑！

（ * 复方汤剂：魔药，服用后可以变形成其他人的外貌）

10

把崔始源送进魔法部！

11

幻形怪会变成每个人心中最大的恐惧

银赫：特哥，幻形怪在厉旭面前变成了你

利特：我是厉旭最大的噩梦吗？

银赫： …… 它走过来拥抱了我和东海，还给了我们零用钱

12

圭贤：我刚发现希澈哥有多么爱特哥，真的很令人感动

他二年级的时候就学会了 ’ 无声无息 ’ ，可是一次都没有对特哥用过

我今天才刚学会就忍不住用了三次

(* 无声无息：让别人不能说话的咒语 )

# 哥哥安静待着好吗

13

希澈捡到一本空白日记本，他用鹅毛笔在上面写道：「你好，我是 Super Junior 希澈」

日记本上慢慢出现手写字体：

「你好，希澈。

为了保持匿名性，我就不说敬语了」

那天下午圭贤被 ‘ 倒挂金钟 ’ 挂在电扇上

14

厉旭和始源为了签订每日早中晚照三餐击掌三次的协议，使用了 ‘ 牢不可破的誓言 ’ ，利特是他们的见证人

（ * 牢不可破的誓言：会让毁约的人死掉的严厉的魔法）

15

圭贤在校医院醒来

神童：你醒了，还记得你是怎么昏倒的吗？

圭贤：不记得了，我是被曼德拉草的叫声打晕了？

神童：不，你是在魁地奇比赛中被我撞晕的

圭贤：那为什么我一直听到曼德拉草的叫声？

神童：那是厉旭想要叫醒你

16

光熙入学后也被分到 “ 烦人精学院 ” ，跟厉旭坐在一起

厉旭：怎么了，你也跟帽子吵架了吗？

光熙：不是的学长，分院帽说它已经原谅你了，让我来跟你一起坐

Source ：

1 [meme ](potter%20%20%20)


	22. Chapter 22

SUJU玩梗笑话集20（281～295）

⚠️含有CP：源声、赫海

  
  


281

Super Junior做心理测试

东海：试卷上还写着“成人版”……

不会有什么少儿不宜的内容吧？

请给我少儿版

厉旭：哥，这个卷子是按年龄发的，不是按智商发的

  
  


282

Super Junior玩国王游戏

银赫：5号，和下一个开门进来的人bobo

5号始源（惊慌）：不行不行不行，这个真的不行！

（艺声开门进来）

始源（站起来）：好吧，愿赌服输

  
  
  


283

Super Junior打算搞独立厂牌

李满：各位Elf大家好，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息

好消息是，我们已经有了足够的钱为你们哥哥建一个厂牌

坏消息是，那些钱还在你们的银行账户里

  
  


284

东海：……你在摸我的屁股吗

银赫：对不起，一时冲动

东海：你还在摸

银赫：冲动还没有过去

  
  


285

始源端着咖啡走进练习室

艺声（迫切）：你总算来了！

始源：因为哥想我了，还是因为我买了咖啡？

艺声：嘘，我跟咖啡说话呢

  
  


286

银赫：我们可以给fans来一个隐藏摄像机，比如说，直播的时候，艺声哥突然打开窗户跳下去

艺声：但是其实我们是在一楼？

银赫：嗯？

……嗯，那也行

艺声：

*画面调整*

  
  


287

艺声入伍之前

艺声：哥哥们有没有什么建议要给我？

希澈：谁敢欺负你，就往死里揍他们，不管打成什么样我们Super Junior给你兜着

艺声：……特哥呢？

利特：千万……别听希澈的，一定要记得，悠着点打

  
  


288

退伍后的东海上访谈节目

东海：我入伍之前特哥和希澈哥都很担心我

有时候我觉得他们想用泡沫纸把我包起来，再打个木架

MC：哈哈哈，东海变得好幽默

利特：后来我们考虑到那些材料也不安全，容易着火，就让经纪人都扔了

MC：( ’_’ )

  
  


289

Super Junior送圭贤入伍

圭贤：你们每个人可以拥抱我5秒钟

（利特、希澈和艺声轮流拥抱了圭贤5秒）

神童：我不用了，谢谢

艺声（马上抱住圭贤）：他的5秒给我！

  
  


290

艺声觉得始源留胡子的样子很显老

艺声：始源啊，你这副样子在外面不要叫我哥

始源：对不起噢……

始源：努那

  
  


291

东海：半人马可以一边打自己的屁股一边喊“驾、驾”吗？

始源：……

银赫：半人马有六肢，所以他是昆虫吗？

始源：……

#野马野马

  
  


292

东海：（两手提了很多东西）

银赫：（朝东海伸出手）

东海：（把所有东西换到左手，右手牵住了银赫的手）

银赫：傻子啊，我是要帮你……

东海：什么？

银赫：算了，走吧

  
  


293

厉旭：始源哥，你死了以后会怎样？

始源：当然是上天堂，到主的身边

厉旭：不是，我是说我能分到你的遗产吗？

  
  


294

始源：这次巡演真是太完美了

圭贤：可惜厉旭不在

始源：这次巡演真是太完美了

#厉旭不在就更好了

  
  


295

厉旭：银赫哥你的性取向是什么？

银赫：是bi？大概吧

厉旭：东海哥你的性取向是什么？

东海：银赫

厉旭：什么呀，你说你的性取向是银赫？

东海（明朗）：是啊！

  
  


Source:

282 [ Tumblr ](https://sunset-and-periwinkle.tumblr.com/post/623925898711891968/anakin-vasili-you-have-to-kiss-the-next-person) ; 285 james breakwell; 289 Modern Family; 292 [ Tumblr ](https://incorrectgreekgods.tumblr.com/post/625189267349651456/hades-carrying-a-stack-of-supplies-with-both) ; 293 [ Tumblr ](https://incorrecthpjo.tumblr.com/post/624456900422107136/regulus-what-happens-when-you-die-sirius-you-go)


	23. Chapter 23

296

厉旭：昨天半夜我去厨房找东西吃，结果看到喝多了的圭贤光着身子睡在沙发上

厉旭：所以我干了比吃宵夜更爽的事

厉旭：我在他脸上画了一只乌龟

  
  


297

厉旭：始源哥，我不希望我们之间有任何误会

如果有一天我把你从窗口推出去，我希望你明白

我是故意的

  
  


298

Super Junior的练习室里出现了两个东海

利特：我们必须搞清楚哪个东海是真的，大家轮流问他们问题，假冒的东海答不出来的那种

艺声：东海是在哪里出生的？

东海1：木浦

东海2：家里

艺声：好像都说对了

始源：东海最好的朋友是谁？

东海1：银赫

东海2：赫宰

始源：……两个东海都没有一个选我 呜

银赫：SuJu成员当中，谁的脚最臭？

东海1&2：你！

银赫：谁放的屁最臭？

东海1&2：我！

银赫：我没有别的问题了

*一个小时过去了，他们还没有找出真正的东海*

圭贤到达练习室，掌握了情况之后

圭贤：Age？

东海1：35

东海2：B

#age? #B

299

门口传来宋茜的声音：Amber！Amber你在哪里？

东海1：……

东海2：……

东海1：欧巴，我先出去一下

#东海和Amber长得像

300

利特在警察局

利特：我来办保释

警员：好的，被保释人叫什么？

利特：金永云

警员：哪个yǒng？

利特（叹气）：你新来的吧

#小云不是第一次在这里

301

圭贤：为什么我的内裤在冰箱里？

银赫：你昨晚喝醉了放进去的

还说“明天的我看到了一定会懵逼”，显然喝醉的你喜欢作弄清醒的你

圭贤：我真是天才

  
  


302

艺声：哎，你是做了什么进来的？

动物园里的狮子：……

厉旭：哥，这里不是监狱

#黑道艺声

  
  


303

KRY上节目之前

艺声：放轻松，反正不可能让每个人都喜欢我们，毕竟我们不是特哥

厉旭：嗯，就连特哥也不是每个人都喜欢他

艺声：什么，有人不喜欢特哥？谁？？！

艺声：今晚给我列个名单，好好想，一个都别漏了

#向特葵艺声 #黑道艺声

  
  


304

始源在片场

拍完一场被群殴的戏之后，

始源发现刚才殴自己的几个群演中有一个是厉旭

始源：……

厉旭：🙂

始源：为了打我，你竟然能做到这个地步，我不得不佩服你（和厉旭high five）

厉旭：🙁（心情变差）

  
  


305

KRY在讨论演唱会的选曲

艺声：这首不行，圭贤不同意的，我问过三次了

厉旭：我就试一次

厉旭：圭圭，我们能不能……

圭贤：能

#双标圭贤

  
  


306

利特：我再也不会相信你了！你竟然背着我偷吃！

希澈：明明是你先偷吃的，还怪我？！

东海（叹气）：怎么又这个样子了……

银赫：特哥，希澈哥……

要不，你们分开一人用一个冰箱吧

  
  


307

神童看到艺声去倒垃圾

神童：哥，你装垃圾的那个袋子是不可降解……

艺声：里面不是人头

神童：什么？

艺声：它的形状像人头，重量接近人头，但它不是人头

神童：哥，你一口气说了这么多次“人头”

现在我忍不住想，那里面是不是有个人头😨

艺声：不是。你别紧张，里面绝对，不是，人头

神童：（害怕）

#killerYesung

  
  


308

神童：明天是收垃圾的日子，晚上记得把垃圾桶放到外面

厉旭：始源哥，去门口站着

  
  


309

艺声（对银赫和东海）：你们两个不是说要出去打工赚零用钱吗？怎么还坐在这里

银赫：搞定了。刚才我们去问神童哥他的网吧招不招实习生

艺声：然后呢？

东海：他说只要我们不过去他就给我们钱

  
  


310

皮皮宰被希澈暴揍了一顿之后，允浩安慰他

允浩：你这算什么，上次我看到特哥被希澈哥十字固按在地上，那才疼呢

银赫（吸鼻涕）：……那个也是我

  
  


Source：301 [ Tumblr ](https://incorrectborhapquotes.tumblr.com/post/626290025632497664/roger-uhm-why-is-my-underwear-in-the) ；303 [Tumblr](https://coconut-cluster.tumblr.com/post/627640164727078912/janus-you-cant-make-everyone-like-you-youre); 305 [ Tumblr ](https://revelryinthememes.tumblr.com/post/626471397094522880/iida-midoriya-you-know-todoroki-will-never-agree) ；307 Fresh Meat；309 [ Psychoseal ](https://psychoseal.tumblr.com/post/626909761694203904/virgil-have-you-two-got-summer-jobs-yet-gordon)

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

311

一个路人得知银赫和东海是恋人关系

路人（对银赫）：牛逼啊兄弟，你不得精尽人亡吗？

银赫：……

银赫：你讲话很没礼貌，但是谢谢夸奖

312

利特：艺声，你要保持冷静

艺声：哥，还是让我保持愤怒好了，愤怒能让我冷静

利特：？？？

313

厉旭（给圭贤发信息）：圭圭快点回来，客厅里面有一只大蜘蛛！

厉旭：我躲在房间里了，快点来救我！

圭贤（回信息）：

厉旭，你好，

圭贤已经被我吃了，

下一个就要吃你！！！

嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

——蜘蛛 上

314

银赫（给东海打电话）：东海，我家里有一只超大的蜘蛛

东海：现在你是不是站在茶几上？

银赫：……

银赫：这是我家！我爱站在哪里就站哪里！！

东海：要我去救你吗？

银赫：快点来！！

315

作曲家说KRY新曲的概念是“小、确、幸”

圭贤：哥先挑吧，“确”还是“幸”？

艺声：我要改变一下形象，就“幸”吧

圭贤：好的，那我就是“确”担当了

厉旭：你们倒是也跟我商量啊☹️

圭贤：对不起，没看到你，因为你太……了？

厉旭：😕

圭贤：太……？

厉旭：

316

艺声：赫宰，我找你好久了

银赫：这么巧啊哥，我躲你好久了

317

利特：你留长头发很像女生

希澈（微笑）：漂亮的女生？

318

利特：赫宰不见了

希澈：我去垃圾桶找找

利特：我是说赫宰不见了

希澈：嗯，你保持乐观，我去看下垃圾桶

319

神童：李赫宰这个计划真是又危险，又不负责任，又没半点好处

银赫：那哥要参加吗？

神童：废话，当然要

320

利特接到奇怪的电话

绑匪：你的2个儿子在我们手上

利特：我没结婚

绑匪：那这两个吵着要草莓牛奶和牛油果的崽子是谁的？

利特：天啊，他们绑架了赫宰和东海！

321

厉旭：圭贤让我很烦恼

艺声：哪种烦恼？是“我喜欢他”那种，还是“他太高了塞不进我的车子后备箱”？

厉旭：我喜欢他

艺声：那就没辙了，要是第二种我还能教你

322

东海：（把手麦当水喝）

银赫：我怎么会喜欢上你这傻子呢？

东海：（微笑）

银赫：哦，我想起来了

323

D&E在待机室里一起玩着iPad

允儿路过：哥哥你们在干嘛呢？

银赫：男人的事情

泰民路过：哥哥你们在干嘛呢？

银赫：成年人的事情

利特路过：你们两个在干嘛？

东海：赫宰在测试他是哪种口味的可丽饼

东海：我是草莓味的😉

利特：……

324

希澈：我的脾气变好了很多，这几年我们队内一直是其乐融融的氛围

圭贤：（放下酒杯）

希澈：给老子用杯垫呀你这[哔——]崽子！

#洁癖希澈 #金起伏

325

艺声：特哥穿这条裤子不错看啊

利特：谢谢钟云

艺声：被希澈哥扒下来肯定更好看kk

利特：

希澈：你……你是在帮我调戏特儿吗？

#腐男艺声 #希澈：害怕 #希澈：我都不敢这样讲话 #艺声：读了太多地摊耽美小说

Source：311 fresh meat; 312 parks and receive; 316 [Tumblr](https://ilovestarwarsandk-pop.tumblr.com/post/627734073430982656/ezra-zeb-ive-been-looking-for-you); 317 spungbub; 318 scrubs; 319 baby daddy; 320 [Tumblr](https://whaleiumsharkspeare.tumblr.com/post/627733064679882752/cassandra-on-the-phone-i-have-your); 321 [Tumblr](https://incorrectsterekquotes.tumblr.com/post/628051164217409536/lydia-im-having-problems-with-a-boy-derek-like); 322 [Tumblr](https://incorrect-owl-house.tumblr.com/post/628001460164182017/luz-says-something-dumb-amity-remind-me-again); 325 [Tumblr](https://radnewspaper.tumblr.com/post/627898286948352000/barbatos-to-mc-those-pants-look-great-and-i-bet)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至亲特辑：“李赫宰过来”

326

银赫：东海，你知道为什么恐龙不能鼓掌吗？

东海：因为它们的手太短了！

银赫：错啦，是因为它们已经灭绝了kkk

东海：什么？！恐龙灭绝了？！！！

（过了一会儿）

希澈：李赫宰过来，东海为什么哭？

327

东海又在啪啪地折手指

神童：你整天这样弄，就没有折断过手指吗？

东海：有啊

神童：？……不痛吗？

东海：不痛

神童：？

神童：你折断过哪根手指？

东海：厉旭的小拇指

#真实的故事

328

银赫：特哥你真的喜欢希澈哥吗？

利特：喜欢啊

银赫：连性格也喜欢吗？

利特：……

路过的希澈：你说什么？！

银赫：（安静）

329

神童：东海哭了，你完了

银赫：？？？

银赫：东海为什么哭？

神童：不知道，但是你完了

银赫：……

银赫：我完了

330

艺声和始源刚认识不久的时候

艺声：马，过来

始源：哥，我叫崔始源

艺声：我知道，我故意不叫你的名字，这样才不会爱上你

始源：什么？

艺声：什么？

331

希澈回到被弟弟们弄得乱七八糟的宿舍

希澈：淦，这里是地狱吗？！

神童（正在忙着收拾）：

不是的哥，等你到了地狱，

你会被请上华丽的王座

舒服地坐着看撒旦卷铺盖走人

332

银赫东海开始主持综艺了

银赫：我有3个固定综艺了！

希澈：切，我和特儿像你这么大的时候，每人做着7、8个综艺拉扯团队，我们说什么了吗？

东海：我有固定综艺了！

希澈：都安静！安静！——东海有固定综艺了！！（破声）

333

始源：你一定要一直用语言攻击我吗？

厉旭：那你想要我用什么攻击你？砖？

334

Super Junior在宿舍里聚餐喝酒

酒过三巡，利特让东海去厨房拿冰淇淋，上面要加威化饼和巧克力酱

利特：你们知道我为什么让东海拿那么多东西吗？等下看他忘了几样。忘一样是正常发挥，忘两样就是有点醉了，忘三样就绝对不能让他再喝了

东海：我不会忘的！我没醉！

过了一会儿，东海拿来一盘炸薯条

圭贤：东海哥喝了多少，醉成这样？

银赫：半瓶啤酒

东海：特哥，我忘了拿什么？

利特：你忘了加烤肉酱和马苏里芝士

圭贤：这个哥哥喝了多少？

银赫：他喝了东海剩下的那半瓶

#利特：不能喝酒，但是更不能浪费

335

艺声：东海给赫宰写了一封信，

里面列了他爱他的100条理由

有人给你寄过这种信吗？

始源（想了一会儿）：有啊，银行每个月给我寄的流水

336

艺声：圭贤又不见了，找不到人

厉旭：我给他打电话

艺声：他没带手机，我跟特哥加起来给他打了20通了，都没人扌

厉旭的手机里圭贤的声音：嗯，灵九

#双标圭贤

337

神童给银赫的建议

神童：银赫啊，吃饭的时候要细嚼慢咽

银赫：啊？哥也觉得我吃相难看吗？

神童：对，还有

神童：慢慢吃，你才不会被饭里面的瓶盖噎死

#东海水煮油壶盖子

338

仁川大战之后，某天早上

利特：希澈，你在这做什么？

希澈（狂戳手机）：我在肝游戏，你不会看吗

利特：不是，为什么你在我房间

希澈：我们昨晚做噯了，傻子

利特：……

利特：下次喝酒我绝对要把手机调成飞行模式

339

普通人的修罗场：你到底是选我还是选他？

金希澈的修罗场：虽然我并不想谈恋爱，但是，你为什么要和他在一起？

340

垃圾小情侣的争执

银赫：是我先喜欢上你的

东海：是我先对你表白的！

银赫：是我先约你出去的！

东海：是我先说“我爱你”的！！

银赫：行吧……但是，

银赫（单膝下跪）：是我先求婚的

东海：！！！（暴风哭泣）

希澈：？

希澈：李赫宰过来

Source: 327 Tumblr; 331 married with children; 332 Tumblr; 338 Tumblr; 340 Tumblr


	26. Chapter 26

341

警察：你是说你公司的一个偶像团体被绑架了

经纪人：没错，他们绑架了Super Junior

警察：你要保持冷静，通常过几小时绑匪就会打来电话

经纪人：如果他们打不了电话会怎么样？

警察：什么意思？你不打算接电话？

经纪人：不是，我是说那些绑匪，他们很可能已经聋了

#Suju很吵

342

东海：哥，ELF说她们需要人工耳蜗，那个是干嘛的？

利特：简单说，就是在脑袋里面植入一些磁铁……

东海：为什么？她们想要把头贴在冰箱上吗？

#人工耳蜗是用于恢复重度听力损伤的

343

艺声带baby圭贤去看医生

医生：小朋友哪里不舒服？

艺声：他非常混蛋，请您给治一下

344

圭贤：我真的是我们团最有责任心的人了

利特：你刚把厨房炸了

圭贤：没错，而且我宣布对此负责

345

希澈和东海打架了

希澈：臭小子，哥总有一天好好收拾你

东海：可是哥又打不过我，两次我都打赢了

希澈：胡说，上一次是平手

东海：那这次呢？

希澈：……

希澈：这次没有人看到

346

利特：艺声你来说说，当哥哥的应该怎样爱护弟弟们

艺声：首先，我不踢他们

利特：……

利特：标准设得很低，但是尚可接受

希澈（捂着被东海踢过的胸口）：唔咳……说……说得好

#希澈被东海一脚踢中胸口

347

始源要借用厉旭的笔电

始源：厉旭你的登录密码是什么？

厉旭：Fuck you, Siwon

厉旭：首字母大写

始源（摇头）：密码里面没有数字太不安全了

348

厉旭和始源玩游戏

厉旭：真心话还是大冒险？

始源：真心话

厉旭：说出你的信用卡卡号、日期和安全码

始源：……

始源：换大冒险

厉旭：去对艺声哥说你不喜欢他的脸

第二天

艺声：哦？厉旭买新车了呀

349

新ELF：我要好好攒钱送哥哥们去最好的精神病院

老ELF：送过了，院长疯了

350

D&E正在演出，公司后辈们在台下观看

NCT渽民：厉害了，我都不知道利特和东海前辈有小分队

正巧坐在渽民前面的利特（转过头）：你知道我是谁吗？

渽民：不知道

利特：我是利特

渽民：(! 0_0)

渽民（小心地往前凑了凑）：前辈你知道我是谁吗？

利特：不知道

渽民：太好了！（站起来拔腿就跑，消失在会场出口）

利特：(‘_‘)

#渽民曾认错银赫

351

D&E看到神童一个人坐在公园的长凳上

东海：哥，你怎么了，一副难过的样子

神童：坐下，我慢慢跟你们讲

东海银赫在神童身边坐下

银赫：哥你到底为什么难过？

神童（叹气）：因为这把椅子上的油漆还没干

#神童:我不能一个人死

352

银赫：东海惹我生气了，我把手机锁屏换成一个女演员

始源：真幼稚，你们都交往多少年了，东海没那么容易吃醋

远处传来东海的吼声：啊——！！！这个女的是谁——！！

#东海醋王

353

刚回宿舍的银赫被圭贤一把拉进房间

圭贤：银赫哥，想不想赚100块钱？

银赫：你又要我干嘛？

圭贤：帮我顶包

外面利特的喊声：呀！这什么呀——谁干的？！

银赫：你小子闯什么祸了？

圭贤：别问那么多，到底干不干？

外面希澈的喊声：我[哔——！]哪个[哔————]崽子[哔——————！！]

银赫：……

圭贤：……

银赫：200块加一盒草莓牛奶

圭贤：成交

354

利特教圭贤主持

利特：圭贤啊，嘉宾哭的话你要给反应才行

圭贤：我有反应啊！我翻了个白眼

利特：……

#圭嫌

355

MC：圭贤你觉得在这里的成员谁长得最帅，请你过去给他一个拥抱

圭贤：始源哥

始源：嗯？

圭贤（推开始源）：让开点，你挡到东海哥了

#东海颜饭圭贤

——————

Source:

344\. [Tumblr](https://snowe-zolynn-rogers.tumblr.com/post/637439994435338240/janus-i-am-the-most-responsible-person-in-the); 345. [Tumblr](https://snowe-zolynn-rogers.tumblr.com/post/637439876603740160/janus-im-just-saying-net-time-im-gonna-get); 347. [Tumblr](https://incorrect-dream-smp-quotes.tumblr.com/post/637439693990100992/tommy-whats-the-password-to-dreams-account); 351. [Tumblr](https://incorrect-sides-quotes.tumblr.com/post/637525602136621056/janus-why-do-you-guys-look-so-sad-patton-sit); 352. [Tumblr](https://incorrectsterekquotes.tumblr.com/post/637503428538548224/stiles-derek-pissed-me-off-yesterday-so-i-changed); 353. [Tumblr](https://runlikeafootlesschicken.tumblr.com/post/637533931797954560/kowalski-pulls-private-into-his-lab-do-you-want); 354. [Tumblr.](https://correct-gaang.tumblr.com/post/637442876312371200/zuko-you-need-to-react-when-people-cry-azula-i)


	28. Chapter 28

356

厉旭：圭圭，你有好多朋友，太令人羡慕了

圭贤：灵九，我的朋友也可以是你的朋友

厉旭（看了一眼圭贤身边的闵浩和P.O）：哦，下次再说吧

357

《名画的战争》中E.L.F投票

Suju成员在酒吧喝醉了酒，谁最有可能引发斗殴事件？

ELF：厉旭

谁最不可能引发斗殴？

ELF：艺声

谁最有可能打赢？

ELF：艺声

谁最不可能打赢？

ELF：厉旭

358

希澈：我们俩合不来，你太黏人了

利特：？？？

利特：这是我的床，你自己上来的

#傲娇希澈

359

Super Junior和东方神起的宿舍楼下，两家fan吵了起来

仙后：我哥敢一个人去外地！

ELF：我哥也敢！

ELF：我哥敢在节目上脱裤子！！

仙后：我哥也敢！！

楼上的昌珉：我不敢——！！！（破音）

#Super Junior在节目上集体脱了裤子

360

银赫：10辑的预算有着落了，大家看我找到的藏宝图

成员：……

始源：这张纸上画着我的钱包

#投资人始源

  
  


361

提问：为什么Super Junior每次去澡堂，澡堂都会起火？

回答：因为他们 Burn the Floor

362

利特刚考完驾照路考回来

强仁：考得怎么样？过了吗？

利特：不知道

强仁：怎么不知道，考官没告诉你结果吗？

利特：没有，我走的时候他还在抢救

#特哥曾经车技很差

363

艺声：今天我在圭贤的包里放了纸条，上面写了我有多爱他

ELF：哇～哥哥好甜

音乐剧排练中的圭贤（从包里不断往外扯着超长纸条）：这什么鬼啊！

#弟控艺声

  
  


364

东海（紧张）：赫宰，我有件事要跟你说

银赫：你要求婚

东海：？！

东海：你怎么知道？

银赫：刚才吃饭的时候你把戒指盒子掉了6次了

银赫：其中一次还是我帮你捡起来的

#东海傻子

  
  


365

KEY：OK，那就假设你和我结婚了

珉豪：我们没结婚

KEY：紧张什么，只是假设

珉豪：不想假设

KEY：哟～你是怕自己会爱上这种感觉吧？

利特：他们俩一直都是这样的吗？

温流：（叹气）

  
  


366

银赫一个人安静地待着

东海跑过来：赫宰，你想吃牛油果吗？

银赫：不吃。

过了一会儿，东海又来了：赫宰，你想不想吃牛油果？

银赫：牛油果太腻了，我不喜欢吃。

东海伤心地走了

过了一会儿，东海又来了：赫宰，你……

银赫想起刚才东海伤心的样子，咬咬牙说：我想吃牛油果。

东海开心地笑了：那我们一起想吧！

  
  


367

希澈把私房钱分散藏着，不小心摔了手机，从手机壳里掉出5000元

利特：这什么呀？！你解释一下

希澈：哦莫哦莫，看我把话费都摔出来了

（利特气得抓起手机想砸，又心疼钱，最后扔在床上）

（洪基和政模从床底下爬出来）

利特：这又是怎么回事？！

希澈：哦，亲爱的，你把我的联系人摔出来了

#抠门利特 #惧内希澈

  
  


368

希澈：他们都叫我不要重色轻友，但如果我的色和友正好是同一个人，我还有机会重友轻色吗？

利特：已经半夜4点了，再不安静睡觉，你将会同时失去你的色和友

  
  


369

东海：我给大家讲个笑话

希澈：都安静！东海要讲笑话了！

东海：（自己笑得不能自已）

神童：这算什么，你什么时候开始讲

东海：等……哈……等一下（笑出眼泪）

银赫（真心）：搞笑天才啊！

东海：两条蜈蚣结婚，司仪说，现在请新郎新娘交换戒指，交换戒指，交换戒指，交换戒指……哈……（擦眼泪）

圭贤：讲完了吗？

圭贤（对银赫始源）：他讲完了

银赫始源圭贤：（假装捧腹大笑）

神童：李东海，失败！

  
  


370

始源和艺声在河边散步，艺声不小心掉进河里

始源正在着急的时候，河神浮出水面：

小伙子，你掉的是黑色的艺声，还是粉红色的艺声？

始源如实回答道：都不是，我掉的是像灰尘一样的艺声哥

河神很欣赏始源的诚实，把三个艺声都给了他，始源开心地回了家

第二天，听说了这个故事的希澈把利特推进河里

过了一会儿，河神浮出水面，把湿漉漉的利特扔还给他：

小伙子，你掉的这个人话太多了，你竟然还想要三个？！

  
Source: 360. [ Bilibili ](https://b23.tv/foc1wl) ; 362.老段子; 363. [ Tumblr ](https://correct-gaang.tumblr.com/post/639809907021021184/ty-lee-i-dont-know-if-theyll-notice-but-i) ; 364. [ Tumblr ](https://incorrectgreekgods.tumblr.com/post/639711467806113792/hades-sweating-so-uh-i-wanted-to-ask) ; 365. [ Tumblr ](https://f1incorrects.tumblr.com/post/641859046282051585/esteban-okay-lets-say-you-and-i-are) ; 367.网络段子; 368. [ Tumblr ](https://nocontextgrishaverse.tumblr.com/post/643397486810120192/jesper-everyone-says-bros-before-hoes-but-what-if); 370.网络段子


End file.
